


Baby in Red

by skz_jpeg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more tags later, M/M, You're Welcome, androgynous!hyunjin, basically hyunjin likes wearing heels and red lipstick, he's a boy in makeup and heels, hyunjin is not a girl, i needed to bring this into the world, so much fkn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: where hyunjin looks prettier than all of us in crop tops, heels, and makeup.where woojin the manly man is attracted to a toll boy in crop tops, heels, and makeup.





	1. a bad bxtch is born

**Author's Note:**

> listen i couldn't stop thinking about this after i saw a tall boy wearing heels omg he looked so beautiful  
> and then i was reminded of that photoshoot hyunjin did with jeongin where he was wearing a croptop though we couldn't really see it !!!!!!!!   
> and i took that as a sign to write this story.

When Hyunjin was younger, he would sit on the bathroom counter and watch as his mother put on her makeup before going to work. She would explain to him what she was going to do with the mascara, what she was going to do with her face powder, and lastly what she was going to do with her bright red lipstick.

Hyunjin remembered the first time he asked his mother to do the same thing to him. She thought the mascara would be too difficult to take off later so she pretended to put that on him, then proceeded to put a bit of blush on his already pink cheeks and lastly, traced his lips with the red lipstick. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he remembered not necessarily feeling pretty, not necessarily gaining confidence, but he got shy and giggly and he found himself asking his mother to put on the lipstick on him every morning. She would put on only a little when he had to go to school so that it looked like his lips were just naturally pretty red.

As he grew older, he would come home from school, go to his mother’s bathroom and put on some more makeup. The powder, the blush, the mascara, and the red lipstick. One day, he wanted to dress like his mother did when she went to her job, so he looked through her closet and came out wearing black heels that were just the right size for him at the time, a black pencil skirt that was a bit too big for him, and a white silk shirt that he tucked in. His hair wasn’t terribly long but his fringe did reach the top of his eyebrows. He brushed it to go to the left side and tucked the right side behind his ear.

As he looked at himself in the door mirror, that was the first time he felt beautiful in makeup, he felt confident, and he felt good. After staring at himself in different poses, he took off the clothes and put it where he found it but he left the makeup on to show his mother later. When he did, she looked impressed.

“Wowww!! Is that my son? Oh my, he looks gorgeous!” Hyunjin giggled and hugged himself.

“I just wanted to see how I would look if I looked like you.”

“You look so pretty, my Hyunjin.”

“Thank you, momma. Um, is it…okay if I get my own makeup though? The powder is a little too light for me.” She gave him a little smile.

“If I buy it for you, you have to promise me to not overdo it for school, okay? When you come home or on the weekends you can wear as much as you want just not at school, okay?” Hyunjin nodded. 

“Of course, momma.” At 13, he got his first red lipstick, blush, a powder that fit his skintone, and mascara. He even managed to convince her to buy him a brown eyeliner after she said no to the black one. Along with that, she bought him something to take off all the makeup at the end of the day.

When Hyunjin got home, he played around with the makeup all night. Putting it on, taking it off, then after a few minutes he would miss having it on, and put it back on. He even experimented with his small palette of blush that had 2 shades, a pink and orange shade, and put it on his eyelids before lining his eyes with the brown pencil liner. He would smudge the liner and gasp at how pretty his eyes looked. The blushes were slightly glittery with made his eyes look even more appealing to him. He giggled with happiness and would find himself getting away with putting a little bit of the orange shade on his eyes before going to school. 

As he grew older, he’d sneak the eyeliner to school and line his eyes in the bathroom before going to class. It just made his eyelashes look fuller and his eyes look bigger. Someone would notice that he looked good but couldn’t tell why.

His first day in high school, he didn’t shy away from the red lipstick. He had to sneak it to school but when he walked into his first class with light pink glittery eyelids lined with brown liner, long eyelashes coated in mascara, smooth even powdered skin, rosy cheeks, and bright red lips, he felt unstoppable.

He remembered the boys questioning him a lot and the girls giggling and crowding around him, complimenting him and asking him what lipstick he was wearing. No matter how confident he felt in the makeup, he still got shy when someone mentioned it to him.

His second year of highschool was a bit different. The summer before school started, Hyunjin discovered men in heels. Men in skirts. Men in dresses. Hyunjin by this point grew several inches. He was taller than a lot of the boys in his class but he was highly intrigued by the heels. He thought back to when he wore his mother’s heels. They definitely didn’t fit him anymore but he really wanted to wear them. He got a job that summer to be able to buy himself more makeup and his first pair of chunky heeled boots. They were shiny and black and 3 inches tall. When he bought them, he brought them to his mother still in its box. When she opened them she raised her eyebrows.

“Wow, Hyunjin, these are nice. They’re a little too big for me though. Maybe a little too young for me, too, don’t you think?” She said when she lifted one up and turned it around to look at it properly.

“Yeah, it’s…my size.” She raised her eyebrows once more.

“You can walk in heels? Show me.” She took the other heel out and handed it to him. He was already taller than her without the heels, but when he put them on, he felt like she reached only up to his kneecaps.

“Oh my gosh! You have the legs for it. Go, give me a runway walk.” She moved to sit down on the kitchen chair and waited for Hyunjin to walk to the end of the kitchen and back.

“Moooomm!” He giggled and hid his face in embarrassment.

“Oh come on! Just one little walk.” He sighed and gave her a very bad, slumped run way walk. But she accepted it, cheered him on even.

“You’ll see. You’ll gain calf muscles you never would’ve thought existed.” She stood up and grabbed his hands.

“Hyunjin, I’m really proud of you.” She suddenly got serious.

“Whaaa, why?” Hyunjin smiled nervously.

“You always stuck true to yourself and did what you liked and what you felt comfortable in. You wanted heels and went ahead and got them. You wanted to wear makeup, you went ahead and wore it. My beautiful son, please don’t ever change.” She put a hand up to his rarely bare face and rubbed it affectionately.

“I won’t, mom.”

By the time he was a junior, he wore heels regularly, and a minimum of 5 makeup items on his face, his foundation, face powder, eyeliner, mascara, and of course, his tried and true red lipstick. He would usually wear black leggings or black tight skinny jeans and a comfortable button up shirt and depending on the weather, would pull the look together with a stylish jacket on top. His pajamas consisted of an oversize shirt and short shorts. If it was a little colder, he’d wear a hoodie and knee high socks. 

The first time he shaved his legs was a magical night for him. He became addicted to rubbing his freshly shaved legs on his bed sheets when he went to sleep. After adding shaving to his shower routine, he felt more comfortable leaving the house with a-line skirts. He liked how they made his body look rather than any other style of skirts. He loved wearing crop tops and owned an extensive amount of them. Occasionally he would wear them to school if he was feeling himself that morning but he loved pairing his skirts with his crop tops.

He became _that_ kid in his school. The one who wore heels and makeup everyday. There would be boys who would admire him and look up to him but couldn’t find it in themselves to do the same and there would be girls who were disgusted or maybe even jealous that a boy and a boy as tall as Hyunjin could dress so feminine. It was never a feminine thing to Hyunjin. It was more of a style that he enjoyed and felt good in. No one could take that away from him.


	2. kimkim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oofoofoofoofoofoofoofoof can't forget about this beautiful concept

Woojin was your typical jock. How cliché. He’s played every sport that his school provided since elementary. Soccer, basketball, baseball, even tennis. But Lacrosse was his cup of tea and it has been for the past 3 years. That was put on hold as him and his dad transferred to a different city, the main city since his father got a better job opportunity there. Woojin tried not to show how disappointed he was that he wouldn’t be able to spend his last year of high school with his team. He hoped that at least the new school would have a sport that he enjoyed. 

His father at least let him have a long weekend to settle down in his new house, his new room, and have the chance to feel comfortable in his space before starting a new school. He would start his first day on a Tuesday because of this.

That Tuesday, he woke up an hour earlier than he should have. He was used to waking up early for Lacrosse practice before school and since he couldn’t go back to sleep, he took the extra time to really look good. After his shower, he blow dried his hair, straightened a few scraggly pieces, and put some product on it. He gave himself a little smile in the mirror before leaving to pick out a different outfit than what he chose last night, now feeling like it wouldn’t match well with how his hair was styled. He took out a pair of tight black jeans to wear with a belt, a white long-sleeved shirt and a light jean jacket. That would do. He took out his white converse and set it by the front door on his way to the kitchen. 

He managed to cook a hefty breakfast completed with a banana before he ran out of patience and decided he would just be early and take the extra time to look around the school. He made sure his timetable and locker number and combination were in his bag before he sat down on the bench near the front door to put on his shoes and left. He walked briskly to the subway and within 15 minutes he was at his school. It was a lot more open than his old school and he liked it. As he walked in, a small part of the entrance was indoors but directly in front of the entrance doors was another glass door that led to an open courtyard. There were lockers lined up to his left under an eave and it followed the entire edge of the courtyard. Would one of these be his? He walked around trying to find locker 244. Each row had two lockers stacked up and it started at 1 so he thought it’d be one of them. Somewhere in the middle, he found his locker underneath 241. He looked through the pictures on his phone and found the picture he took of his combination number. He kneeled down and opened the lock. He opened it not really expecting to see anything in it and luckily nothing was. He nodded and closed it. He doesn’t really have anything to put in there. As he stood up, he looked at his phone for the picture of his first and second class so he could go look for them before class started. As he zoomed in on the numbers, he heard someone with heels walk and stop next to him. He looked up not really thinking much about it and he froze at the sight of the person next to him.

“Hi. My locker’s right there. Can I—” This person was taller than him in those heeled boots. They had on red lipstick and golden-brown eyeshadow. But their small smile nearly blinded Woojin and he snapped out of it after they pointed their dark blue painted fingernails towards the lockers.

“Oh, sorry.” He moved out of the way and tried not to stare as they opened the locker above Woojin’s. He tried to focus on his phone, but he kept looking up as this person put books and binders in the locker and stuffed a jacket in there before closing it, twisting the lock and walking away without looking back. He looked at the boots as they walked away. They were black velvet and tall. Woojin had no idea how they were walking so comfortably in them. They were wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved cropped top. If Woojin decided to wear his black combat boots like he was debating over that morning, they would’ve been matching.

Woojin took a deep breath and sighed before finally focusing on his phone and going off to find his second class first before going to his first and staying there until classes began. His second class wasn’t awfully far from his first which he deeply appreciated. As he walked to his first class, he saw them again. The red lipped beauty. Woojin didn’t really know why he was so mesmerized by them, but they really took his breath away when they threw their head back and laughed while clapping his hands at something that one of his friends said. Even the way they were sitting got Woojin’s attention. It was perfectly normal, but Woojin found it cute. Their legs were crossed, and their bag was on their lap and covering their stomach. Nothing special. A girl sitting a few benches away was sitting the exact same way so Woojin really didn’t understand why he didn’t care for the other girl as much.

He shook his head and realized he passed by his class and turned around and went back. The hallways were outdoors albeit covered under an eave which is not something he was completely used to. As he walked inside the classroom, some students were already in there talking, doing last minute homework, eating, or sleeping. He didn’t know if they had assigned seats so Woojin asked the first person he saw. A quick ‘no’ had Woojin sitting at the very back next to the back door.

He was a good 15 minutes early, so he took out his phone and saw that in the small amount of time that he hadn’t checked it, he got 5 new messages from his old teammates and friends in the group chat they had. They sent two pictures of them during practice, and then sent 3 messages from one of their phones wishing him good luck and to send them a picture of the girls there as if they were extra special here than there. He rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he texted them back telling them good luck with winning games now that their best player a.k.a. him is gone. 

He scrolled through the explore page of his Instagram and liked a few random photos until class started. Occasionally he would look up as more people entered and when the teacher came in, he put his phone in his back pocket and waited. A few seconds later someone came in from the back door and Woojin didn’t look but when they sat down next to him, he looked over. They gave each other a small smile and a nod before looking forward. The teacher took attendance and he learned the name of the person next to him, Kim Seungmin. He filed it in the back of his mind since he realized that he was friends with the person he was interested in. After attendance, the class officially started. He didn’t really hate or love science. It was just a class he had to take so he listened, took notes, pulled out his phone again halfway through and scrolled through Instagram again as he half-listened and took some more notes. After an hour and a half, the class ended, and everyone was packing their things. 

As Woojin did, too, he felt like he was being stared at. He slowly looked up and Kim Seungmin was staring at him. He quickly looked away with a shy smile before he sucked it up and looked back up. He grinned and bounced in his seat once before speaking.

“Hey. I’m Seungmin. You weren’t here yesterday, right? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Yeah, I just moved here 3 days ago so I took yesterday off.”

“Ahh, well nice to meet you. Woojin, right?” 

“Yeah, Woojin.” He smiled at him once more and stood up, putting his bag over one shoulder.

“Do you want to sit with me at lunch? I don’t know if you have friends here, but I would hate to eat alone on my first day so…I mean, you totally don’t have to.”

“No, no, I’d like that, Seungmin. Thanks.” Woojin smiled a little bigger at him and Seungmin did the same. He stood up too and pulled out his phone.

“Can I get your number so I can text you where to meet me?”

“Sure.” They exchanged phones to put in their numbers before exchanging them back. 

“Great. What’s your next class?”

“Trigonometry.”

“Ah, I already took that last year. If you ever need help, hit me up.” Woojin has concluded that Seungmin is adorable and liked to use his hands for emphasis and he bounced on his feet a lot. He must be protected.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I gotta go, though. I’ll see you at lunch. Nice to meet you, Seungmin.” Seungmin waved with both of his arms and his entire body.

“See you, Woojin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eee i’ve got the next chapter written but my internet won’t worrkkkkkk


	3. red looks good on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have internet!!

Hyunjin felt cold halfway through his first class and wondered why he decided leaving his blazer in his locker was a good idea. He just didn’t want to hold it and he wasn't cold enough to put it on earlier now here he was, in the middle of history class, not being able to pay attention because his teeth were chattering.

“Why didn’t you bring a jacket, dumbass?” Jisung said from next to him. They were supposed to be working on the 6 questions at the end of the 12th chapter of their textbook but instead, Jisung was on his phone playing Flappy Bird and Hyunjin stopped halfway before he had to put his hands between his thighs to warm them up.

“I did, but I left it in my locker.” Hyunjin whined. Minho, was sat on Jisung’s other side lifted his orange sweater over his head.

“Ugh, you’re such a baby. Here.” He threw it at Hyunjin’s face. 

“Wow. Thank you. You’re such a gentleman.”

“I know, right.”

“Hey, you better appreciate that. Minho never lends me his sweater. And I’m his boyfriend.” Jisung said without looking up.

“Aw, is my baby jealous?” Minho pinched his cheeks.

“Get off me, dummy, you’re going to make me lose the game! I’m on a roll.” 

“Han Jisung, get off your phone or I’ll take it from you.” The teacher threatened. 

“I was about to beat my high score, damn it.” Jisung grumbled as he stopped playing and shoved the phone in his pocket. 

“It’s okay, Jisung-ah. You can play later when you inevitably ignore me when I talk to you about my day.” Minho said, going back to his work.

“You tell me about your day as if I wasn’t next to you the entire time.”

“Hey, sometimes weird shit happens on my way to the bathroom.”

“Like what?”

“See, if you listened to me, you would’ve known.” Hyunjin ignored the rest of their bickering after he put on the sweater. He’s always liked Minho’s cologne. It’s not the kind that he would put on himself, though, so he never really asked what it was. He lifted the collar and put it closer to his nose as he finished up the last 3 questions. 

He was the third person to turn it in and he waited for Jisung and Minho to ask him for the answers to the last two questions as they ran out of time, too busy bickering, flirting, or playing hangman. 

As Hyunjin went to his next class, he forgot about the orange sweater he was wearing and didn’t give it back yet, Minho forgot about it too, too busy putting his arm around Jisung and escorting him to his next class even though Minho’s class was on the other side of the campus. Hyunjin smiled as they walked off. He hoped that the person that he ends up with treated him like that.

An hour and a half later found Hyunjin walking to their unofficial official picnic table outside near the manmade lake. They always met here for lunch. It’s a little quieter, calmer, and cooler somehow over there. Hyunjin used to complain that it ruined his heels and he used to have trouble walking through the grass and mud to get to it, but he quickly got used to it.

Somehow, Seungmin and Jeongin were always there first but this time it was just Jeongin who eagerly waved at him with a huge smile like always.

“Hyung!” Hyunjin smiled warmly at him.

“Hi, Jeonginie. Where’s Seungminie? He’s usually here with you.” He stood next to the table when he got there.

“He said he was waiting for someone. Someone new he met in his first class.”

“Ooh, I love new people!” Hyunjin clapped before he finally sat down in front of Jeongin. Soon, Jisung and Minho arrived, each holding several saran wrapped sandwiches and two bottles of water.

“Heyo!” Minho said, sitting down next to Jeongin with Jisung next to him. 

“Where’s Seungmin?” Jisung leaned across the table to ask Jeongin.

“He’s bringing someone new.”

“Ah,…Will he fit? We’re already 8 people.”

“Oh, I guess I didn’t think about that.”

“We’ll have to eliminate people. I vote Changbin.” Minho said with his mouth full of his first bite of his sandwich.

“I vote you.” Hyunjin said.

“I second that.” Jeongin giggled. Minho gaped at them before snapping his head towards his boyfriend who, instead of answering, quickly opened his own sandwich and began eating.

“Ya! I feed you every day!”

“Your mom is the one who cooks the food, though.”

“Still!! I could have two servings but I’m sacrificing one for you every day!” 

“Oi, what are they bickering about now?” Felix sat next to Hyunjin as him and Changbin arrived with their own trays of cafeteria lunch.

“Seungmin’s bringing someone new but he might not fit so Minho’s getting kicked out.”

“Hey! No, I’m not!” Minho whined.

“It’s okay, baby.” Jisung leaned over and covered his mouth as he whispered something in Minho’s ear. Minho’s eyes widened before he began smirking. 

“I volunteer myself as tribute.” Minho raised 3 fingers and Jisung tried to look innocent. Hyunjin grimaced, not even wanting to think about what Jisung possibly whispered to him. Hyunjin peeled back his banana and began eating it. He got halfway down when Seungmin walked up with a familiar boy next to him.

“Hey, everyone. This is Woojin. He’s new and he’s really cool. Is it okay if he joins us?” Hyunjin smiled at Woojin and gave him a little wave when they made eye contact Woojin nodded his head once and lifted a hand and waved back.

“Of course! Welcome to the cool kids’ club. I am the leader, Han Jisung.”

“Don’t listen to him, Woojin. I’m Hyunjin. I think I saw you this morning, right?” Hyunjin remembered his wide eyes and shy smile.

“Oh, yeah. My locker’s under yours.” Woojin gripped the strap of his backpacks a little tighter, something that Hyunjin didn’t fail to notice.

“Oh, maybe we’ll see each other often, then.” Hyunjin grinned.

“Maybe, yeah.” Something Hyunjin also didn’t fail to notice is the knowing smile that was on Seungmin’s face the whole time.

“You can sit next to Hyunjin, Woojinie hyung.” Seungmin said before going to sit next to Jeongin. Hyunjin’s eyebrows raised.

“Oh, you’re older? I thought you were our age.” Hyunjin asked Woojin as he sat down at the very edge of his seat, not wanting to accidentally bump limbs with the other.

“I’m a senior.”

“Ahh, you’re Channie hyung’s age then.”

“Who’s my age?” 

“Hyung!” Jeongin greeted him first. “This is Woojin hyung. He’s new.”

“Ah, nice to meet you, Woojin.” Chan held out a hand and they shared a handshake. A few seconds later, Woojin realized that Chan didn’t have space and he must have taken it so he started getting up.

“Oh, sorry. I think I took your space. Here sit down.”

“Oh, no, Minho said he would sacrifice himself.” Hyunjin pointed out and started waving at Minho. “Goodbye~” Hyunjin giggled as Minho stared at him but when Hyunjin pointed at Jisung, he immediately stood up.

“Right, I’m off, boys. Jisung, you coming?”

“I suppose.” Hyunjin clapped before patting the spot next to him so Woojin can sit back down. Woojin hesitated a little but sat down again anyways.

“Are you sure?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s no problem. We’ll figure out the seating arrangements later. Oh! Minho hyung, your sweater.” Hyunjin put his bag on the table and quickly took off the orange sweater he was still wearing to throw it back to Minho.

“Ah, thank you. See you guys later.” And with that, he grabbed Jisung’s hand and they walked off. Hyunjin put the bag back on his lap and took a sip of his juice box.

“I don’t understand why it’s always so freezing cold in Ms. Cho’s room all the time.” Everyone agreed except for Woojin, not really having experienced Ms. Cho’s room yet. Hyunjin turned to start a conversation with him to see that Woojin was already staring at him. Said boy quickly turned away but Hyunjin was already giggling.

“Woojin hyung, is there something on my face?” Hyunjin gently tapped at his face as if he would feel whatever it was he was looking at.

“Um…y-your lipstick,” Woojin pointed at his own lips and Hyunjin thought Woojin was questioning him about it.

“I like wearing lipstick. Is that a problem?” Hyunjin wasn’t angry at all but that question caught everyone’s attention and they waited to hear Woojin’s response.

“No, I was going to say it’s a little smudged at the corner there.” Woojin pointed at the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth and Hyunjin quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

“Oh! Where?” He took out his phone and opened the camera before Woojin could respond. “Ah,” Hyunjin gently rubbed it away and blushed as he put his phone away again.

“Thank you, hyung~” 

“No problem. Red looks good on you.” Hyunjin knew that it wasn’t just his lips that were red then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in other news, xfinity sucks.


	4. you have that body type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE'S BACK.

Woojin was excited to see that he shared his last class with not only Seungmin but Hyunjin as well. It was a photography class that Woojin chose blindly but he was glad he did now.

“Hyung!” They both greeted him. The tables in this room weren’t regular classroom tables. They were long foldable tables that fit 4 people per table and was put together in 4 rows of 3. Hyunjin and Seungmin sat at the furthest corner of the room with Hyunjin at the corner next to the wall. Woojin chose to sit on the other side in front of Hyunjin. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Hyunjin smiled at it. Woojin blushed as he could tell that Hyunjin had reapplied his red lipstick considering how much more vibrant it looked.

“You too.” Woojin smiled back and glanced at Seungmin to see him with a smirk on his face. “What did you do yesterday? I wasn’t here.”

“Just basic stuff. She gave us a paper that was like a cheat sheet for manual cameras. Here, I’ll show you.” As Seungmin reached into his bag to look for the paper, Hyunjin turned to Woojin and put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his palms.

“So, tell me, Woojin. What sport do you play?” 

“How do you know I play a sport?” Woojin put his arms on the table and leaned against them, essentially getting just a bit closer to Hyunjin. He internally cheered when Hyunjin didn’t pull away or look uncomfortable.

“You just have that body type.” Woojin blushed and looked down at the table.

“O-oh.” Hyunjin giggled and gently patted his head with his hand.

“So, which sport do you play?”

“I’ve played a lot but I was in the lacrosse team in my last school.” 

“Ooh, lacrosse. I bet you were Captain.” Was…was Hyunjin flirting with him?

“Co-captain, actually.” Hyunjin smiled before looking over at Seungmin who was following their ‘flirting’ while holding a paper in his hands.

“Did you find it?” Hyunjin asked him while giving him a look that Woojin didn’t see.

“Yeah, here.” He handed the small square piece of paper. Woojin nodded. “You have no idea what that means, right?”

“Nope.” Woojin gave the paper back to Seungmin while Hyunjin giggled.

“Neither do we. She said she’ll explain more today. She’ll be lending the cameras out as well.” Hyunjin told him as more students filled up the classroom. They talked about random things before the teacher came into the room with a cart holding all the manual cameras.

“Afternoon, class. How are you all?” The class responded messily but she didn’t care. She took attendance and when she called out Woojin’s name, she noticed that he wasn’t here last class and told him to come up and grab the papers that he didn’t get last class. As he sat back down, he skimmed over the syllabus and put aside the cheat sheet.

“All right, so like I mentioned last class, today we will be learning how to use a manual camera.” They spent the better part of 45 minutes, assigning camera that had a number written at the bottom and then learning how to work with the exposure. 

“Now, what I want you all to do is spend the next half hour or so, taking photos outside. With the cheat sheet, play around with the exposure and shutter speeds and on Monday, I will teach you how to develop them by hand. Please remember to pick up the materials you will need to develop and do not lose this camera. If you lose them, you will have to pay to replace them. Also, try not to take too many. We can’t each develop 20 photos. That’ll take too much time and resources. All right, get outta here.” Woojin picked up his #24 camera after stuffing his syllabus in his backpack and stood up. He waited for Hyunjin and Seungmin to begin walking towards the door before he did as well.

“Let’s take like 5. Where should we go?” Seungmin asked as they got outside.

“Let’s go to the lake! They have pretty flowers.” Hyunjin said as he put a hand on both of their shoulders and turned them to walk towards the lake.

“Fine. But if that goose is there, I’m leaving.” Seungmin said. Geese are the devil. They give zero shits and will attack you even if you were as tall as Hyunjin was.

“Don’t worry about it. Woojin hyung will protect us. Right, hyung?” Hyunjin looked at him and fluttered his long eyelashes at him as he intertwined their arms together.

“U-uhm…I’m not a big fan of geese either.” Woojin admitted. Seungmin laughed as Hyunjin looked forward again, realizing he was on his own.

“I’ll protect you guys, then.” Hyunjin said. It took until they were close to the lake that he realized his arm was still locked with Hyunjin’s though neither of them pulled away. 

“Be careful, Hyunjin-ah.” Woojin said as they begun walking out of the path and onto the grass. Hyunjin smiled at him.

“Thank you, hyung~” Luckily the geese weren’t there because Woojin was serious about not liking them. Seungmin went off to take a picture of the flowers sticking out of the shallow end of the lake a few feet away while Hyunjin kneeled down to take a picture of the overgrown weeds at the edge of the lake. Woojin took that time to kneel down as well and take a photo of Hyunjin taking a photo with the lake in the background. His shutter went off after Hyunjin’s did and he looked over at the sound to see the camera pointed at him.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Hyunjin asked with the same smile on his face. Woojin was beginning to think he was always smiling. Good. He should.

“Maybe. Looks like you’ll have to wait ‘til Monday to see.” Woojin said as he cranked up his camera to use again. He messed with the shutter speed before taking a photo of just the lake.

“Hyung,” he heard Hyunjin saw and when he turned, Hyunjin took his photo of him. Woojin froze and blinked as Hyunjin cranked up his camera with a little evil grin.

“Okay, now we’re even.” 

“I suppose we are.” Woojin prayed to the gods that if any photo turned out nice, it was the one he took of Hyunjin.

 

After they each took their 5 photos, they decided to go to the bench that they sat at for lunch and wasted time there until school was over. Woojin sat at the same corner that he did before with Hyunjin next to him and Seungmin in front of them.

“I’m not confident that any of my photos turned out well.” Seungmin said as he swung his backpack onto the table. “I prefer automatic cameras.”

“But where’s the challenge in that if the camera does all the work for you?” Hyunjin pointed out. 

“Not everyone enjoys a challenge like you, Hwang.” Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at him before turning to Woojin.

“How about you? Are you confident in your photos?”

“I’d just be fine if at least one of them turned out well.” Hyunjin nodded. “What about you?” Hyunjin shrugged.

“I’m confident. I used to use my mom’s camera all the time so I think I got the hang of it.” Woojin nodded. 

“You’ll have to teach me then.” They looked at each other for a second too long that Seungmin had to ruin it.

“Um, hello? Me too, please.” Seungmin raised his hand slightly.

“No, you can suffer.” Hyunjin playfully glared at him and Seungmin glared back. Woojin sparked up a conversation with Seungmin, not wanting him to feel left out. A few minutes later, out of the corner of his eye, Woojin saw Hyunjin take out his lipstick and reapply it even though it was still vibrant and perfect. Woojin glanced at him as he patted the middle of his bottom lip. Seungmin had an idea as he noticed the two.

“Hyunjin, do the thing you did with Jeongin after you put your lipstick on.” Seungmin said as he hurriedly set up his camera as best as he could.

“What thing?”

“You know, the _thing_ ,” Hyunjin’s cheeks blushed as he caught on and looked at Woojin.

“Minnie, I can’t.”

“No, no. What is it?” Woojin wanted to know. Hyunjin sighed and put the cap back on his tube of lipstick.

“Fine.”

“Wait, wait. Okay, go.” Seungmin said, putting the camera up to his face and looking through it.

“Don’t take a photo of it!”

“Just do it!” Hyunjin sighed and looked at Woojin.

“Look at Seungmin.” Woojin did that and before he knew it, Hyunjin had pressed his lips to Woojin’s cheek. Seungmin lagged a little to take the photo but it went off just as Woojin began laughing nervously. Hyunjin moved away and pointed at his cheek and gasped.

“Why’s it so dark on you, though?” Hyunjin put the camera on his phone and handed it to Woojin so he could see the bright red kiss mark on his cheek. Woojin again laughed and hid his face after handing Hyunjin back his phone.

“Oh my god,” Woojin said into his hands.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” Hyunjin worried. He should’ve asked first.

“No, no. It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting that.” Woojin fanned at his face which only made the other two laugh at him.

“Sorry, I’ll warn you next time.” Next time? There’ll be a next time? Before Woojin could respond, the bell rang and Seungmin began standing up.

“All right, I’m off. See ya, losers.” Seungmin walked off before the other two even stood up.

“He always walks home with his crush. He doesn’t want to keep him waiting.” Hyunjin told him and Woojin got up. Woojin hummed in response and waited for Hyunjin to stand up as well. It almost felt like second nature to offer up his arm for Hyunjin to help him walk through the grass and onto the pavement but it was also like second nature for Hyunjin to put his hand around Woojin’s bicep. 

“Do you live far from here?” Hyunjin asked him.

“Not really. I live about 15 minutes away by train.” 

“Ah, that’s not bad.”

“Mhm. And you?”

“It’s a short 20 minute walk.” Hyunjin said.

“20 minutes? That’s not that short. Don’t your feet hurt?”

“Pfft, I’ve been walking in heels since I was born. It’s the heat that usually bothers me.” He said as they got to their lockers. Hyunjin opened his but Woojin didn’t have anything in his locker yet.

“Ah. I mean, I can drive you home tomorrow.” Hyunjin whirled around.

“You drive?”

“Of course, I do. I had to get to my games with all my gear somehow.” Hyunjin bit his lip and closed his locker after getting and leaving what he needed to.

“I mean, if you’re offering,” Hyunjin trailed off. 

“Yeah. I am. I’ll drive you home tomorrow.” Hyunjin smiled.

“Good.” Hyunjin then reached up to his cheek and rubbed off the mark he left.

“Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flirting hyunwoo is the best hyunwoo.


	5. get you a mans

Hyunjin walked home with a smile on his face. Woojin was the cutest man he’s ever seen in his life. What the hell?

He was too busy daydreaming to notice that he was already home. It took his mother greeting him for him to snap out of it.

“How was school?” She hugged him before leaning back and looking up at him.

“It was pretty good.” He said as he took his shoes off. “There’s this new guy. Honestly, mom, he’s so cute. I’m gonna die.” Hyunjin whined. His mother laughed.

“Isn’t that always the way? What’s his name?”

“His name is Woojin. But he’s Channie hyung’s age.” 

“Oooh, an older man.” Hyunjin let out a weird noise as he flailed his hands.

“Gross, mom. Don’t say it like he’s 50 or something.” 

“I’m just messing with you. But on a serious note, Hyunjin-ah, be careful. I mean, he’s new, you don’t know much about him, neither do your friends. Don’t jump in heart first. You have to be smart about this, okay?” Hyunjin understood, truly. With that being said, he probably already took it too far by kissing him on the cheek. Still, he nodded.

“I know, mommy. Thank you.” He leaned in and hugged her.

“Okay. With that being said, is he really cute?” Hyunjin sighed dramatically and put both of his hands over his heart.

“He’s like…manly cute. He’s athletic, he played lacrosse at his old school. And, ma, he’s a gentleman.” His mom raised her eyebrows.

“Ooooh, a gentleman? Tell me more.” She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch to sit down. They both tucked their feet up before Hyunjin continued.

“Well, the place that we sit at for lunch is a bench by the lake so it’s on grass. Woojin hyung and I have the same last period. Well Seungmin’s there too but this isn’t about him. Anyways, we went over to that bench to do a little assignment and he let me hold onto his arm. Twice!” Hyunjin put his hands on his cheeks as he felt the blush. His mother hyped him up as she squealed and clapped.

“And, mommy, he has muscles! Oh my god, he wore a jacket but I felt his biceps.” Hyunjin whined. His mother laughed and swatted his shoulder.

“Don’t give me too much information, Jinnie. I’m still your mother.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes half-heartedly.

“I know and you’re the best mother.” He gave her a cheeky smile. “Oh, he also complimented my lip color. He said red looks good on me.” His mother squealed again.

“Oh, he has a thing for you! For sure! What kind of sporty guy says that about another guy?” Hyunjin giggled but tried not to run off with that idea. He can’t go thinking that any guy who compliments him likes him like that.

“I hope. He’s really cute, ma. And he’s so sweet. But you’re right. I can’t just go for it. I need to learn more about him first.”

“That’s smart, Hyunjin. And if things turn out to not be what you thought, it’s not the end of the world, right? It just means that he’s not the one.”

“I really hope he is though.” Hyunjin pouted.

“I know, sweetheart.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead before standing up.

“I need to go to the store and get a few things. Would you mind taking the clothes out of the washer before they shrink?” 

“No problem.” Hyunjin walked to his bathroom to remove his makeup. He didn’t like to wear it all day, instead wanted his skin to breath and be moisturized, so he went through his entire skin care routine even though he’ll have to do it again later after he showers, and then proceeded to do his chore.

 

That night as he went to bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He hugged his body pillow to him and thought about how many times he made Woojin blush. He fantasized about kissing Woojin’s cheek goodbye when he dropped him off the next day. He fantasized about Woojin picking him up every morning. He just fantasized about Woojin the entire night until he fell asleep. He didn’t exactly have the…cleanest dream which only forced him to take another shower before he began getting ready in the morning.

Thinking about the older, Hyunjin decided to dress a little nicer. He wore a cute pink graphic t-shirt dress with a belt around his waist, he didn’t forget to wear his safety shorts underneath, and accessorized more than he did yesterday. He wore dainty rings on nearly every finger and put his favorite necklace, the one with a soft pink crystal. He switched out his earrings for shiny silver ones and parted his hair a little to the side. He used his pomade to smooth down one side and pull it back over his ear. After putting a cute hair pin over it, he moved on to his makeup, his favorite part.

He started with his base then moved on to his blush. He used his favorite soft pink blush to put on his cheeks and nose before putting on a touch of highlighter in all the right places. He filled in his eyebrows just a bit with a soft brown shadow and then used the same pink blush to put over his eyelids. After lining his eyes with brown shadow, he used glitter eye liner to line his lower lash line and popped some of it on his inner corners. He curled his eyelashes and put on his mascara. He loved how long they made his lashes look. After that came the last step. His favorite step. The lips. What should he wear today?

He wore the red lipstick two days in a row now. He should go for something a little softer. He put a soft pink lipstick on and then dabbed the middle with his red lipstick. Last minute, he decided to put on a tad bit of lip gloss and then stuffed all 3 lip products in his schoolbag. Perfect. After smiling at himself in the mirror, he went back to his room to pick his shoes. 

He debated between his all white trainers or his all pink trainers that matched the color of his shirt dress. After trying both of them on and looking at himself in his body mirror, he decided the white ones will do. 

A few minutes later, he was out the door. 

He was in such a good mood. He couldn’t wait to see him.

 

Woojin on the other hand, was running late and lowkey panicking. He had his car. Cool, nice, okay. But where the fuck were his keys? He knocked on his father’s door and asked him. The poor man was still sleeping, not needing to get into work until 10 am but here Woojin was, asking him for something that was his responsibility to put in a decent place. Of course, he didn’t know where they were and he didn’t really care.

Woojin once again tore through his bedroom until finally, _finally_ he found them buried deep in his night table. How did he even lose his keys in the first place, you may ask? He didn’t know. He must have been tired after his last game and left them in there. Either way, he was glad he found them because now, he probably won’t be too late. 

Woojin looked at himself over. He liked what he wore but he hoped a certain someone thought it was nice. He wore a black graphic shirt with the same jean jacket on, black ripped skinny jeans, and his black boots. It was decent enough. He raced to school and got there with 10 minutes to spare. 

As he walked to his locker, he hoped he bumped into Hyunjin again. Spoiler alert, he didn’t. He might’ve just missed him. He’d have to wait ‘til lunch then. Seungmin was already in his seat and reading a book when Woojin walked in. He sat next to him and greeted him.

“Morning, Seungmin.” Seungmin looked up and smiled.

“Morning, hyung! I like your jacket. I meant to tell you that yesterday.” He said, closing the book.

“Thank you.”

“Oi, speaking of jackets. I can already hear Hyunjin complaining about his next class.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ms. Cho’s class is like a freezer and Hyunjin didn’t bring a jacket today. He left his jacket in his locker yesterday and Minho hyung had to give him his so he’d shut up.” Woojin didn’t think twice about it as he took off his jacket and handed it to Seungmin.

“Give him mine.”

“Oh, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I don’t really need it. It’s just for the aesthetics.” Woojin smiled. Seungmin chuckled and pushed the jacket aside as he reopened his book.

“Sounds like something Hyunjin would say. I’ll pass by his room and give it to him.”

 

Hyunjin was already complaining. Why the hell is a social science class so freezing?

“My balls are gonna fall off.” Hyunjin said as he rubbed at his arms.

“Wait, you have balls?” Minho said sarcastically. Hyunjin glared at him and reached over to try to hit him but Jisung stopped him.

“Hey, paws off my mans.”

“Well, tell your ‘mans’ he can square up in the parking lot.”

“You’re gonna shove your tube of lipsticks in my eye sockets or what?” Before Hyunjin could retaliate, Seungmin came in, dropping a familiar jean jacket on Hyunjin’s lap. If the look of it wasn’t familiar, the scent surely was. It didn’t smell like Minho, it for sure didn’t smell like Seungmin.

“Who’s is this?”

“Woojin hyung. I told him you left your jacket and you always complain about how cold this classroom is and he told me to give you his jacket. I gotta go. Bye.” Hyunjin blushed as Jisung and Minho ooh’ed obnoxiously as Seungmin walked out and went into the classroom across the hall.

“Looks like Hyunjin got himself his own mans.” Jisung said.

“Shut up, he’s not my man.” He said as he put the jacket on. If it was big on Woojin, it was humongous on Hyunjin.

“Yet.” Minho snickered. Hyunjin ignored him because lowkey, he hoped Woojin would be his man one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need me a girl like hyunjin's ma
> 
> also i'm picturing hyunjin's hair to be like his mullet days. that was a lewk.


	6. lemme sit on ur lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xfinity really ain't shit huh

Hyunjin barely took his nose away from the collar of the jean jacket. Woojin’s scent was intoxicating. Better than Minho’s, Hyunjin must admit. He eventually let go of the collar to put his ice cold hand in the pocket and felt a set of keys. He looked at them quickly and saw the key to Woojin’s car. A Toyota. Hyunjin didn’t really care much for cars, he just swooned over the fact that he can drive, period.

Hyunjin was the first to finish his work out of the three, again and he sat at his desk, going through Instagram and Tumblr on his phone. Time couldn’t pass by fast enough.

Eventually the bell did ring and he bolted out of there. He couldn’t stand seeing the other two being all cuddly anymore. Usually he wouldn’t mind but it kept reminding him of how badly he wanted to be in a relationship. He sat in his next class by himself. None of his friends were with him in this one class. It wasn’t his favorite especially for the 2 guys that always try to take his unassigned assigned seat or sit on either side of him to bother him. Sometimes, he would even wait until he could find a seat in the middle of different people so the two couldn’t sit next to him but they always found a way to bother him.

This time, Hyunjin managed to get the front corner seat with people taking up all the seats near him. He wrapped the extra bit of Woojin’s jacket around him and let himself find comfort in his scent as the two boys walked in. He didn’t look up at them as he pretended to be looking over his notes from last class. With his arms folded, he couldn’t stop Bumkey from shoving his notes onto the floor as he passed by him. Hyunjin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Don’t give them what they want. He leaned over to pick his notebook back up when Yunho pushed him. Hyunjin momentarily lost his balance but he didn’t fall over like he knew they had hoped. They snickered as they finally walked all the way to the back and Hyunjin bit his lip to not start anything as he straightened up and put the book back on his desk.

“Are you okay?” The girl sitting next to him asked. She was sweet. Hyunjin really liked her. Chaeryoung was her name. Hyunjin nodded and gave her a tight lipped smile.

“I’m used to it by now. I don’t let them get to me.” He reassured her. She didn’t look too convinced but she nodded and went back to looking at her own notes. This is unfortunately something he had to deal with every day but it could be worse. They’ve never truly physically harmed him just tried to hurt his feelings and once in a while, rip his homework in half. He could deal with it. When the class ended, Hyunjin already began feeling butterflies in his stomach at the thought of being able to see Woojin for the first time that day. He tried not to look too excited as he packed up his things and walked towards the door. He was pushed aside harshly as Bumkey and Yunho forced themselves in front of him. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the back of their heads as they pretended as if they didn’t do anything and waited for them to leave before he walked out. 

When the bench was in his line of sight, Jeongin and Seungmin were there first like always. He waved as Jeongin noticed him and the boy waved back with a smile. Seungmin looked up and smirked. Hyunjin was about ready to smack it out of his face.

“Hello, my children.” He said, sitting where he always sat, leaving the corner seat for Woojin.

“How was Ms. Cho’s class?” Seungmin asked him. Hyunjin gave him a small glare before shrugging.

“Perfectly fine. Why do you ask?” Seungmin shook his head and went back to his phone, still with that evil smile. Jeongin looked confused.

“I don’t get it. Am I missing something?”

“Don’t worry about it, Innie.” Hyunjin reached over and squished his cheek while giving him a kissy face. Jeongin flailed but secretly he loved it. Hyunjin knew. He laughed and let go of his cheek as Jisung and Minho appeared.

“No one talk to me. I’m starving.” Was the first thing Minho said as he sat down with his two wrapped sandwiches.

“No one wanted to talk to you anyways.” Hyunjin said. Minho, for once, ignored him and began eating. Jisung rolled his eyes and sat down next to him with his two bags of chips.

“He didn’t eat breakfast this morning because he overslept and now he refuses to give me the other sandwich.”

“Baby, you know how I get when I’m hungry.”

“I know, my love. Just eat, okay?” Jisung patted his head before opening his first bag of chips. Felix, Changbin and Woojin all came up at the same time and took up the spots next to Hyunjin but he didn’t notice Woojin at first as he greeted the other two.

“Hey.” Felix greeted them all before pointing to Hyunjin’s jacket.

“Who’s jacket is that? It’s huge on you.” Hyunjin smiled.

“It’s Woojin hyung’s. He lent it to me because Ms. Cho’s room is cold and I didn’t bring a jacket.” Felix nodded with a knowing smile before sitting down. As Hyunjin turned to look forward he noticed the spot on his other side was taken and finally noticed Woojin.

“Hyung!” Hyunjin put a hand over his mouth in surprise. Woojin laughed and waved.

“Hello~” Hyunjin blushed even though he didn’t say anything to reveal how smitten he was over the older.

“When did you get here?”

“The same time as Felix and Changbin.” He pointed over to them.

“Oh…” The both of them couldn’t get rid of the smile on their face until Seungmin pretended to be gagging. Hyunjin shot him a glare but Woojin decided to ignore him.

“I like your eye makeup today. It brings out your eyes.” Hyunjin put both of his hands over his cheeks to try and hide his blush.

“Really?” Woojin laughed and held his wrists to bring them down.

“Yes, really.” Hyunjin nodded and looked down at the table. Woojin bit his lip to try to stop himself from smiling. Eventually Chan joined them and the issue with there being no seat available became apparent once again.

“It’s okay, I’ll stand.” Chan said, setting his plate down at the other end of the table.

“Babe, let me sit on your lap.” Jisung asked Minho but the guy was too focused on eating. Jisung huffed. Hyunjin decided to bite the bullet and ask Woojin the same thing.

“Is it okay if I sit on your lap? I don’t want Chan hyung to be standing the whole time.” Woojin was already nodding.

“Yeah, of course. Come here.” Woojin patted his other knee and Hyunjin stood up and turned to Felix and Changbin. 

“Guys, scoot over. Channie hyung, sit.” He motioned with his hands.

“No, no, Hyunjinnie, it’s okay.” Chan protested thinking Hyunjin was going to stand instead but then he sat down on Woojin’s knee.

“No, I’m okay. Sit, please.” Hyunjin’s blush returned as the boys appeared to be in shock at how close he’s acting with the ‘new guy’. 

“Oh, um, okay. Thank you.” Chan sat down after Felix and Changbin scooted over.

“Do they have a thing?” Changbin whispered in Felix’s ear.

“I guess. I don’t know.” He shrugged and took a sporkful of his food. Hyunjin tried to ignore their looks as he turned towards Woojin and put one leg over his own knee. Woojin noticed how Hyunjin was pulling his shirt down a lot so he asked him to take off the jacket. Hyunjin was lowkey pouting as he did so, thinking Woojin was going to take it back but instead, he draped it over his legs. Hyunjin rubbed the older’s shoulder as a thank you and then focused on the conversation as best as he could.

Occasionally he’d make a comment but for the most part, he was hyper focusing on the hand Woojin had on his back. It wasn’t too low and it wasn’t too high but Hyunjin wished it was lower. Just a little. He didn’t do squats for nothing, okay?

He’s never felt so frustrated to hear the bell ring. He didn’t want to leave Woojin’s lap. Still, he got up and put the jacket back on, silently telling Woojin that he can’t have it back just yet. Woojin had no intentions to take it from him. Now that they were both standing and Hyunjin didn’t have his heels on, he could see he was still just slightly taller than him. But where Woojin lacked in height, he made up for in muscles. And wow, Hyunjin needed to calm down. He grabbed his bag from where he left it on top of the table and put it on before once again, locking arms with Woojin. It’s not even that he needed to and Woojin knew that as well, but they both wanted to. Woojin followed wherever Hyunjin was taking him, not caring that currently, he was going the opposite way of where his own class was. 

Eventually, Hyunjin stopped in front of his class and turned to face Woojin.

“I’ll see you next class?” He asked him as if they didn’t have the same one.

“Of course. I’ll walk with you there.” He said. Hyunjin smiled and nodded.

“I’d kiss your cheek again but I might leave a mark.” Hyunjin chuckled. Woojin instead leaned over and kissed his cheek ever so softly, Hyunjin almost couldn’t feel it. But the sound of his breath alone sent shivers down his spine.

“I’ll see you.” He said as he began walking away. He didn’t turn to see Hyunjin’s reaction because he was sure his face was beet red, once again. Just like it always got every time Hyunjin was around. He managed to get to his class just as the bell rung and he sat down, playing back the last 20 minutes of his life. Hyunjin was going to be the death of him and he wasn’t even trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> absolutely no one:  
> lITERally no one:
> 
> hyunjin: mS. cHo'S cLaSS iS cOlD


	7. parallels

Woojin’s leg shook up and down as he counted down the seconds before the bell would ring. He’d need to nearly bolt to the other side of the campus to get to Hyunjin to walk together to class. He should’ve already asked for his number to text him to wait for him. He’ll ask him when he drops him off at his house.

As soon as the bell rung, Woojin went out the door and power walked to where he left Hyunjin. But as soon as he got there, Hyunjin was looking at his phone when somebody pushed him, making him drop it. Hyunjin looked shocked as he turned around and Woojin expected him to get as mad as Woojin was right then but instead he picked up his phone and walked unknowingly towards Woojin while the two assholes laughed behind him. Woojin held his hands out to stop Hyunjin from walking into him when he got close enough.

“Hey.” Hyunjin at first looked happy to see him until he looked at Woojin’s worried face.

“What was that? Are you okay?” Oh, God. He saw it all.

“Yeah, yeah. I think they just accidentally bumped into me.”

“And then laughed about it?” Hyunjin sighed and looked away.

“Don’t worry about it. Can we just get to class please?” Woojin didn’t want to. He wanted to go find them and beat their asses but one more look at Hyunjin’s serious face, he nodded.

“Fine. But eventually we’re gonna have to talk about it, okay?” Hyunjin nodded and they both began walking. It was noticed by both of them that their arms weren’t interlocked for the first time and Woojin felt it would be a little too awkward if he initiated it. Instead, when their hands bumped against each other, he didn’t hesitate to grab it. Hyunjin looked at him and gave him a shy smile before looking down at his feet. At least he knew now that he didn’t push too far.

This time when they got to the class, Seungmin was already there and took Hyunjin’s corner seat so Hyunjin decided to sit next to Woojin. After they sat down, he reached into his backpack and took out the camera that he put in there. 

“This thing really weighs down my bag.” Hyunjin said. Woojin’s eyes widened as he realized he left his camera at home. 

“Oh shit, I left my camera in my room.” Hyunjin giggled. “Don’t laugh, I was already nearly late this morning.” Woojin whined and put both of his hands over his face.

“Don’t worry, hyung. Chances are we won’t actually need them today.” Seungmin said but they did. Not for much though. It was just to look at as the teacher taught them what each button was for and how to switch lenses. He used Hyunjin’s for reference. 

When class ended, Woojin waited for Hyunjin to carefully put the camera back in his bag then held his arm out for him to take again. Hyunjin gave him a cheeky grin before hugging his arm with both arms.

“You have nice arms, hyung~” Hyunjin tried making himself small enough to rest his head momentarily on Woojin’s shoulder. Woojin laughed and cupped his face with his opposite hand.

“Thank you, Hyunjinnie.” Hyunjin stood back up but kept both of his hands around Woojin’s arm. When the older didn’t comment on it, he decided he was okay with it.

“Oh, Seungmin, I won’t be walking with you guys today.” Normally Hyunjin would walk with Seungmin and Jeongin. Since the other two lived closer to each other, Hyunjin would often have to walk the rest of the way home by himself so he was grateful to not have to do that at least for today.

“Oh, how come?”

“Woojin hyung is driving me today.”

“Ahh, hyung? Can you drive us too? I don’t wanna walk.” Seungmin pouted. Hyunjin stomach dropped and so did Woojin’s. Should Woojin say no? Should Hyunjin intervene?

“U-um…” Woojin trailed off and looked at Hyunjin when the other looked at him with shiny eyes. Hyunjin was hoping Woojin would say no but would that make him a bad friend?

“I-I’ll drive you tomorrow, okay? I promised Hyunjin I’d take him somewhere first.” Woojin came up with on the spot. Seungmin pouted but nodded anyways. They walked until they got to a point where they had to go different ways. They waved at each other while Woojin and Hyunjin walked towards the student parking lot.

“Are you really going to take me somewhere?” Hyunjin asked hopefully. Woojin mentally stuttered and then verbally stuttered.

“I-if you want me to. Do you wanna go somewhere?” Hyunjin bit his lip before answering.

“Yeah.” 

“Okay. Um, how about that fro-yo place a few blocks away?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

“Cool.” The both of them looked away while trying to keep their giddiness at bay but then Hyunjin asked him something that made him short circuit.

“Would this be our first date?” Date? First? As if there will be more?

“D-date?” Woojin’s eyes widened slightly and then Hyunjin thought he got the wrong idea an began letting go of Woojin’s arm.

“Oh. I’m sorry, did I get this all wrong? I thought…I thought you…” Hyunjin pulled away completely before Woojin could get his stupid mouth to start working.

“No! No, I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. A date? Yes. This could be our first date.” Hyunjin didn’t look so convinced. Woojin sighed and stopped them both from walking.

“Hyunjin, what I’m trying to say is yes. I want this to be our first date. I want to get to know you better. I’m not trying to lead you on or anything. I’m just really bad at this.”

“Really? So far, you’ve got me right in the palm of your hand. I thought you had more experience in this.”

“Are you…are you calling me a player?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened at what he just insinuated by saying that.

“Shit, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I—” Hyunjin was cut off at the sight and sound of Woojin laughing. “Oh, screw you. You know what I meant.” Hyunjin playfully hit Woojin’s arm with the sleeve of the jacket he was still wearing.

“Sorry, sorry. Looks like we’re both bad at this.” They smiled at each other before they were interrupted by a honk right next to them. The car that they were standing in front of were yelling at them to move out of the way so they could back out of their parking space. Woojin grabbed Hyunjin’s hands and moved them away.

“Okay, um, let’s go, then.” Woojin let go of one of his hands and then continued leading him to his car. Eventually, the dark blue Toyota corolla was seen parked backwards in a parking spot near the exit. Woojin stopped at the passenger seat then let go of Hyunjin’s hand to try and look for his keys. He patted all of his pockets before slightly panicking and swinging his backpack around to try and see if he forgot that he put them in there.

“Oh! Here.” Hyunjin remembered the set of keys in his pocket and took them out.

“Oh, thank god. I know it’s stupid but the first thing that popped into my head is that I left them at home. How the hell would I have gotten here then?” Woojin said as he opened the door for Hyunjin to get in. He quickly observed the interior of the car and was pleased to find that it was pretty neat, save for the empty water bottle in the cup holder and the aux cable on his seat. 

As Hyunjin sat down, he was pleasantly overwhelmed by Woojin’s scent. It’s so masculine and clean. He loved it. He smiled at Woojin when he sat in the driver’s seat before he took his backpack off to put his seatbelt on.

“Ready?”

“For you? Always.” Hyunjin smiled cheekily. Woojin laughed and shook his head as he turned the car on.

“Ew.” Hyunjin giggled and sat back, still staring at him as he put the car on drive and carefully inserted himself into the line of cars trying to leave. He was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz it's a lil short


	8. slap my ass pls

There’s something so…special…about seeing your crush park a car backwards into a space and Hyunjin had front row seats to observe him do so.

“You’re really good at that.” Hyunjin complimented him as he unbuckled his seat belt. Woojin smiled shyly.

“Thanks. It just makes it easier to get out.” He said before the both of them got out of the car. Hyunjin debated bringing his backpack but his wallet was in there and he didn’t want to assume that Hyunjin would pay so he leaned back in to get it.

“You don’t have to bring your bag.”

“I’m just gonna get my wallet.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s on me.”

“No, you’re already driving me, let me pay.” Woojin shook his head and threatened to close the door on him. Hyunjin eventually pouted and gave up, moving out of the way for Woojin to close and lock the doors.

“You can pay next time.”

“Promise?” Woojin found himself really testing his strength as he stopped himself from kissing that pout away from Hyunjin’s lips.

“Uh huh. Let’s go.” Woojin said quickly and turned around to walk towards shop.

“That didn’t sound too convincing!” Hyunjin said as he walked quickly to catch up. Woojin held the door open for him and Hyunjin stuck out his tongue at him as he walked inside. Woojin stupidly did what he would’ve done to his friends at his old school. And that was to leave a gentle slap on the other’s ass. Woojin froze as Hyunjin whirled around.

“I’m so sorry. My old guy friends and I used to do that a lot and I did it out of habit but that’s not a good excuse. I won’t do it again.” He said, putting his hands up in surrender. Hyunjin stepped closer to him and tilted his head to the side with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Why not?” Woojin was truly at a loss for words. Hyunjin just blinked and smiled a little bigger and Woojin was putty in his hands.

“You know, I may not dress like a typical boy but I still am one. Why am I any different than your guy friends?” Hyunjin was testing him.

“I…You…Y-you’re more than just a-a guy friend to me.” Hyunjin bit his lip and stepped back once.

“Good answer. But I give you permission to slap my ass from now on.” With that, Hyunjin turned around and walked towards the fro-yo without looking back. And maybe it was for the best because Woojin was losing his shit. Slowly, he followed Hyunjin and grabbed his own cup to fill. He ended up choosing Coconut, French Vanilla, and Chocolate. Simple flavors. For toppings, he put cookie crumbs and brownie bits then dribbled a little bit of hot fudge on it. When he saw what Hyunjin got, he was glad to see that he got just as much as Woojin did and he gladly paid for it. 

They sat on one of the tables with the bar chairs and began enjoying their fro-yo.

“What flavors did you get?” Woojin asked him.

“Raspberry and Chocolate. I went in on the cookies and gummies though.” Hyunjin said, picking a gummy from the top and eating it.

“Can I have a gummy?” Woojin asked him. Hyunjin playfully rolled his eyes and but grabbed one nonetheless and held it out for Woojin to eat. Woojin felt a little spark when his lips touched Hyunjin’s finger but he covered it up by thanking him. They made innocent conversation as they finished their cups. Hyunjin would ask him how many sports he played and which one was his favorite and Woojin would ask him when he discovered his love for makeup and what his hobbies were. All in all, they both would say it was a nice first date and it only confirmed how much they really liked each other.

The whole time that Woojin drove Hyunjin home, he held his hand over the gear shift and occasionally would rub circles over his thumb. When Hyunjin pointed which house was his, Woojin stopped the car and met with Hyunjin outside. For the few seconds it took to walk him to the front door, Hyunjin held Woojin’s bicep again. It was addicting, really.

“Thank you for driving me today. And for the date. I really enjoyed it.” Hyunjin told him.

“Me too. Hopefully, our next date can be a little more planned. Um, assuming there’ll be a next date? W-will there?” Woojin rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t know. Will there?” Hyunjin messed with him. Woojin chuckled.

“I guess we’ll find out.” Woojin was going to ask him out again but not yet. Not when they just finished their impromptu first date. Hyunjin smiled and went to take off the jacket to give back to Woojin.

“No, no. Keep it. It-It looks good on you.”

“Better than how red looks on me?” Hyunjin reminded him of what he told them him just yesterday. Woojin laughed nervously as he recalled that moment.

“Nah, red is definitely your color.” Hyunjin hid his smile with his hand as he laughed and playfully shoved Woojin with the other. Before Hyunjin could respond, his mother opened the front door. Hyunjin jumped slightly and Woojin immediately bowed and greeted her.

“Oh, hello, ma’am. I’m Woojin, Hyunjin’s f-friend.” Woojin mentally kicked himself for stuttering on friend. She smiled as if she knew something Woojin didn’t and greeted him back.

“Hello, Woojin. Nice to meet you. I heard some lovely things about you.”

“Oh, my god, mom. Don’t tell him that.” Hyunjin mumbled to her but Woojin obviously heard it. Still, he chuckled a little nervously before responding.

“I would hope so. I was just dropping him off from school.”

“Ah, thank you, Woojin. You’re such a gentleman.” Hyunjin wanted to wring her neck for saying that but instead he very softly pinched the back of her arm. She didn’t react to it at all.

“O-oh, thank you. Um, okay, I’m gonna get going.”

“Wait, Woojin, would you like to stay for dinner? I’m cooking up some chicken.” Woojin’s mouth was already watering at the thought of chicken but he couldn’t stay.

“I’m so sorry. I would love to but I have to get home and make dinner for my dad.”

“Oh, no worries. There’s always next time.” She said, giving him a smile. Woojin nodded and smiled back.

“Great. Okay, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow, Hyunjin. It was nice meeting you, ma’am.” Woojin said and all Hyunjin could do was wave and tell him the same thing. Oh, how badly he wanted to kiss his cheeks as he walked back to his car after giving his mother one last bow.

“You’re right. He’s hot.” His own mother told him about his crush.

“Jesus Christ, ma. Get inside. You’re so embarrassing!” Hyunjin whined but he didn’t mean much by it and by the sound of her laughter, he knew that she didn’t take it to heart either. Hyunjin closed the door before whirling around to glare at her.

“Hyunjin, you’ve really struck gold with this one. He’s a gentleman, he drives you home, he cooks for his dad. What else can’t he do?”

“Apparently he can’t ask me out properly on a date.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes but smiled as he replayed moments of their date. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of her loud gasp.

“A date?! Did he ask you out?”

“We just came back from our first date.” Hyunjin shrugged.

“And you didn’t tell me?!” She smacked him on the arm. Hyunjin rubbed at it with a pout.

“Owww. No, it was kind of a happy accident. He was only supposed to drive me home but then Seungmin stuck his big fat nose in and asked for a ride so Woojin lied and said he promised to take me somewhere first and then I asked him if he was really taking me somewhere and long story short, ma, it was an unexpected date.” His mother screamed and clapped her hands after Hyunjin finished his summary.

“Where did you two go?”

“He took me to get fro-yo.”

“Aww, that’s so cute! Look at my baby, all grown up. He went and got himself a man!” She cupped his face and squished his cheeks.

“Why does everyone call him my man?! He’s not my man!...Yet.” Hyunjin walked away as his mother squealed. He must admit. He squealed too once he was in the safe confines of his bedroom. After dropping his backpack, he fell backwards onto his bed. Is this really his life?


	9. be my baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz this a lil short but fluff ok i got the tickles in my tummy just a lil bit

Woojin had a very…pleasant dream that night but he couldn’t help but wake up feeling extremely guilty. How could he think of that about someone he just met, someone he really liked and didn’t want them to think that he thinks of them as a sexual object? He laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling trying his best to forget everything he just dreamed about. It wasn’t fair to the other person. Eventually he sat up, cringing at the stickiness in his boxers and walked awkwardly to his bathroom. He showered extra well making sure all of his ‘sins’ were gone.

Now came the part where he seemed to be overthinking the most these days, getting dressed. He opened his closet and sighed. He’s never cared this much about how he dressed but then he met Hyunjin who could wear a plastic bag and it’ll look like high end fashion.

He eventually settled on light wash jeans and a white hoodie with a solid white t shirt underneath in case it gets too hot. He grabbed his pink converse that he hasn’t worn in literal years and tried them on to see if they still fit. They did. He smacked off all the collected dust and took them to the front door to put down before going to his kitchen to eat something.

Oddly enough, he wasn’t entirely hungry. Usually, he could eat an entire grocery store but he settled on one slice of toast with butter and a banana. The whole time he was chewing on the fruit, he was debating whether to surprise Hyunjin by picking him up. He still didn’t get his number and he only realized this when he was halfway to his house and already wanting to talk to him again. He has to get it. For sure it will be the first thing he asks him when he sees him today. He decided, he will pick Hyunjin up. He quickly ate the last of his banana and snatched his keys from the counter and went to put his shoes. He managed to get both of them on and tied when he remember about his backpack.

He cursed in his head and looked at his shoes. _What my dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him,_ he thought to himself as he walked over to his room silently still wearing his shoes and snatched his backpack, last minute remembering to shove his camera in there and then left. He got to Hyunjin’s in just 4 minutes. The car that he saw yesterday in his driveway was gone and Woojin was praying that Hyunjin’s mom didn’t drive him to school. He got out of the car, leaving the car running and jogged up to the door. He began fixing his hair and adjusting his hoodie before raising his hand to knock. However, before his first could make contact, the door was unlocking and being pulled open by none other than the most beautiful boy himself, Hwang Hyunjin. 

He was wearing heels today, beige ones with light blue jeans and a tight fitting white long sleeved shirt that was tucked into his jeans. In his arm was Woojin’s jacket and an apple was held in his hand, the same shade of red as the lipstick on his lips. Hyunjin stumbled back once, not expecting to see Woojin right when he opened his front door.

“Oh!” Hyunjin then gasped as a smile spread across his face. Woojin nervously put his hand behind his head and mindlessly scratched at it.

“H-hey, Hyunjin-ah.”

“Hyung! What are you doing here?” Hyunjin stepped forward until he was out the door, Woojin backed up to give him space.

“I thought maybe I can drive you to school as well. I would’ve asked you but I don’t have your number, so…” Woojin trailed off. As Hyunjin locked his door he turned back around to show Woojin his beautiful grin.

“I would love to go with you.” Hyunjin then spread his arms and wrapped them around Woojin’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“If I’m honest, I was hoping you’d pick me up.” Woojin smiled as he hugged his back, his arms going around his back, squeezing past his backpack.

“Well, here I am.” As they pulled away, Hyunjin kissed him on the cheek, pressing his lips there for a full 2 seconds before pulling away. Woojin chuckled and leaned over to do the same with him. Hyunjin giggled and gently swatted at him.

“Don’t mess my makeup, I spent way too long on it.” Hyunjin closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and patted at his cheek as if he was fixing what Woojin ‘messed’ up. Clearly, there wasn’t anything messed up but Woojin rolled his eyes and kissed his nose before turning to walk back to his car. He got one step down the 3 steps it took to get up to the porch before turning to hold a hand out for Hyunjin.

“You coming?” Hyunjin was still in a bit of shock of having Woojin’s lips a little too close to his own lips before grabbing his hand. It’s not like he hadn’t run down those steps to get to school on time with those same heels on. He was damn near a master in them but he liked the idea of Woojin helping him and making sure he wouldn’t trip or anything.

“I like your shoes.” Woojin couldn’t stop staring at them. Honestly, they looked hot and those thoughts began coming to his head again and he almost didn’t want to look at Hyunjin in the eye, afraid that he would be able to see right through him. Hyunjin chuckled and let himself be led to the passenger seat.

“I like yours, too. I think I have the same ones.” He said before sitting down on the seat. Woojin waited until he was comfortable before shutting the door. He had an internal battle with himself as he rounded the car.

 _’Get it the fuck together, Kim. He’s not a toy. He’s a human being who deserves more respect than your nasty thoughts._ he thought to himself. As soon as Woojin sat down in the driver’s seat and shut his door, Hyunjin was holding his phone out to him.

“Hmm?” Woojin took it, not knowing what to do with it before he saw the new contact page open and understood. He quickly put in his phone number and saved himself as Kim Woojin. When he handed it back to Hyunjin, he whined.

“You can’t just put your name like that!” 

“Wha—but that’s my name.” Woojin was confused.

“Okay, but like…put some hearts or something.” Hyunjin edited his name so it wrote Woojinnie Hyung with several hearts of different colors. Woojin laughed when Hyunjin showed him.

“All right, I get it.” 

“Here. So you have my number too.” Hyunjin texted Woojin and they waited for the chime. Now it came time for Woojin to choose what to save him as. He thought about what to put with Hyunjin basically breathing down his neck. Woojin leaned away and made it a point to hide the screen from the other. Hyunjin whined.

“Hey! Let me see!” he kept trying to pull at his wrists but by then, Woojin had saved the number and locked his phone.

“Okay, okay. Here.” He let Hyunjin take the phone but after seeing that it was passcode protected, he glared at Woojin.

“You know, I can just call you.” Hyunjin quickly pressed on the call button of Woojin’s contact and hugged Woojin’s phone to him when the other tried taking it back. 

“Why are you trying to hide it from me?” Hyunjin giggled when the phone began ringing. He looked at the name and saw Baby Hyunjinnie with a red lip emoji and a single red heart.

“Baby Hyunjinnie?” He hugged the phone again after rejecting the call and grinned at Woojin. He was biting his lip and blushing like mad. Hyunjin giggled and leaned over the console to kiss his cheek. He pulled away but still leaned over the console and poked at his shoulder.

“Am I your baby now?” He asked jokingly, hoping to get a reaction out of him but what he got instead made him blush even more than Woojin was.

“O-only if you want to be.” Woojin bit his lip nervously and peeked over at Hyunjin who dropped his jaw slightly before smiling shyly.

“Really?” Woojin didn’t know you can stutter a nod but he did.

“I’d love to be your baby.” Woojin chuckled, a bit in shock, a bit in nervousness, a bit in stress because what did that mean? In Hyunjin’s mind, he was stressing about it too but it sounded nice. He was Woojin’s baby…okay maybe it sounds weird but he kind of liked it. 

The both of them were too shy and awkward to continue that conversation so Woojin decided they should head to school before they were late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the tea sis
> 
> ya gurl went to disney and got a uti on the fiRST NIGHT. i didn't even go to any of the parks yet. literally as soon as i got there i went into the pool (we rented a house) and bitch tf luckily i went to the urgent care and got some meds but then with the meds, i couldn't be under sunlight for too long and orlando is a frickin oven so i couldn't go to Hollywood Studios where everyone met and took photos with mickey and minnie and donald duck and i'm sad. but at least i can pee comfortably now.


	10. strawberry panties

The whole day, Hyunjin couldn’t stop thinking about him. He thought about how much the butterflies in his chest and stomach started tickling him like crazy when he saw Woojin outside of his door looking as good as he always did. Then he thought about how the same butterflies attacked him again when he became Woojin’s baby, whatever that really meant. He just wanted to see him again already and they’re still in first block. He was all he could think of even if Bumkey and Yunho were currently throwing balled up pieces of paper at him. He could barely feel them anyways but at one point, Hyunjin was shocked to see the sweet and quiet Chaeryoung rip a sheet of paper out of her notebook, ball it up, turn around and swung it at Bumkey who was about to throw another one. The class was the kind to be rowdy all the time as the professor assigned them their work and let them do whatever as long as they turn it in by the end of class so the teacher barely noticed what was going on.

“If you throw another piece of paper, you better pray the next thing I throw at you is as light as that paper ball.” She said before turning back around. The other three boys were shocked, including the other two girls that were sat between them. Luckily after that, the two boys stopped bothering him so Hyunjin leaned over to Chaeryoung.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that. They might start bothering you, too, now.” Hyunjin felt guilty. She was so sweet, she didn’t deserve being in Bumkey’s and Yunho’s radar.

“I dare them, too.” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. This is not the kind of girl he thought she was.

“Oh, okay. Pop off, then.” He smiled at her and she smiled back and then they returned to their respectful assignments. Hyunjin managed to finish a few minutes before the bell rung and once it did, all he wanted was to see Woojin. He stood up, already having packed his things back in his bag, and joined the heap of students trying to shove their way out of the door. He didn’t notice that Bumkey and Yunho was amongst the heap of students and was nearly tripped by one of them. He managed to catch himself but not without accidentally slamming his heel right on Yunho’s foot. He yelled in pain and pushed Hyunjin off of him, forcing him to hit the lockers next to him. He noticed fast movement in front of him so he turned and saw Woojin looking angrier than he’s ever seen him. Hyunjin immediately blocked him from the other two, not wanting him to get in trouble for him.

“No, no, Woo—”

“What the fuck’s your problem, huh?” He yelled at them, causing a few students to turn and look at them. Yunho was kneeling on the ground, holding his foot so Bumkey stood up for them both even though it was clear that Woojin was taller and slightly bulkier than him.

“Your boy toy here just stepped on my guy. That’s my problem!” 

“Yeah, right after you purposely tried to trip him! And on top of that, your _guy_ pushed him. So, do we have a fucking problem here?” As hot as angry Woojin looked, Hyunjin needed him to calm down. Hyunjin put a hand on his cheek and forced him to move his head to look at him.

“Baby, look at me. Let’s just go to lunch, okay? I’m hungry.” He said low enough for only Woojin to really hear him. 

“Fine.” Woojin said lowly too and just as the two were about to walk away, Yunho had to open his big mouth.

“Stupid gay bitch.” Woojin whirled around and before Hyunjin could stop him, Woojin stepped on the same foot that Hyunjin stepped on. Yunho yelled in pain again, falling over this time to grip his foot. Bumkey tried pushing Woojin out of the way but froze when the latter grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“I suggest you back off. You don’t want a problem with me.” He let go of Bumkey’s shirt, made it a point to fix the wrinkles before finally turning and grabbing Hyunjin’s hand to walk to their lunch spot. They didn’t say anything until they got outside and then Hyunjin spoke.

“That was so hot.” Woojin snickered.

“And who said you could call me baby?” Hyunjin blushed but something in his chest dropped slightly.

“W-what? I can’t call you that?”

“You’re my baby, not the other way around.” Woojin smirked and the smile reappeared on Hyunjin’s lips. He grabbed Woojin’s wrist with his free hand and used his charm.

“Can’t you be my baby, too?” 

“Pffftt, nah.” Woojin shook his head as they began walking on the grass, the table clearly in their view now. Nearly everyone was there except for Chan who was always the last one there.

“Then what can I call you?” Woojin shrugged and sat down next to Changbin, having to let go of the younger’s hand to do so. Hyunjin stood next to him, pouting. Woojin stuck out his knee and patted it.

“That’s not what I’m pouting about.” He said through his pout as he accepted his knee. Once again, he sat down sideways, turned towards Woojin and put one leg over his own knee. Luckily he was wearing jeans now so he didn’t have to take off the jacket that he had put on.

“Quit pouting then.” Woojin said lowly to him. 

“Here. Weren’t you hungry?” Woojin took Changbin’s banana, knowing that he wasn’t going to eat it and handed it over to Hyunjin.

“I just said that to get you out of there.” He said but began peeling the banana anyway. Woojin watched as he did so before looking away as he took the first bite.

“You can call me babe.” Hyunjin was glad he already swallowed the first bite or else he probably would’ve choked at Woojin’s sudden response.

“How is that different from baby?” Hyunjin smiled, wrapping his free arm around Woojin’s shoulder. Woojin in turn, wrapped his own arm around Hyunjin’s waist, once again slipping behind his backpack to actually touch him.

“It just is. Can I have a bite?”

“Sure, babe.” Hyunjin smirked at him as he tilted the banana towards him. Woojin somehow managed to keep eye contact as he took a bite and held it as he chewed.

“Oh my god, seriously going to puke this time. Get a room, you two!” Seungmin complained as Jeongin laughed and clapped his hands.

“You’re just jealous, hyung!” 

 

Later that day, Woojin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin once again found themselves back at the same table after they were sent out to take more pictures with their cameras. This time for something specific. Something that catches your eye. Not just a scenery, but something more extraordinary. All three of them were slumped. Nothing in the school catches their attention but their teacher did say they had until the next day to take the photos meaning, it didn’t have to be at the school. So, they sat at the table to pass the time.

“Ugh, why’s it so hot?” Woojin sat as he fanned himself with the collar of his hoodie.

“Because of this. It’s too thick. Take it off, babe.” Hyunjin said, pinching the sleeve of his hoodie. Woojin sighed as he stood up.

“Fine. Here, hold this.” Woojin lifted his hoodie up enough to grab the end of his white t-shirt underneath and asked Hyunjin to hold it down while he took his jacket off. It was…a pleasant sight to see as the man in front of him stripped off one layer of clothing. Even afterwards as Hyunjin let go and Woojin fixed his shirt and sat down, he couldn’t stop looking at him.

“Um, okay. I’ll be back. Gotta piss.” Leave it up to Seungmin to ruin it. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and waited for him to be far away enough before he leaned towards the older.

“I wish I got a picture of that.” Woojin froze momentarily before looking at him.

“Of what?”

“You, taking your hoodie off.” Hyunjin blinked a few times.

“W-why?” Hyunjin giggled.

“Because! She said to take a photo of something that catches your attention and that’s extraordinary.” Hyunjin said that last word a little dramatically, using his hands to emphasis it even more. Woojin giggled in a way that Hyunjin has learned to be his nervous giggle.

“I’m nothing special.” Hyunjin gasped dramatically.

“Have you looked in a mirror? No, actually, have you had a conversation with yourself? Because I could listen to you talk all day.” Hyunjin was flirting but he also really meant it. He wanted to know more about him, was willing to hear the good, the bad, and the ugly about him and share the same with him, too. Woojin’s ears turned red as well as his neck as he rubbed it.

“Don’t doubt yourself, babe. You’re a really special person. Especially to me.” Hyunjin said softly, foregoing his flirty tone. Woojin glanced at him before leaning over to kiss his cheek. It was a soft kiss that Woojin took forever to pull away from but once he did, he ended up putting an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulder and pulling him closer anyway.

“It means a lot to hear you say that. You mean a lot to me, too.” It was Hyunjin’s turn to blush now.

“Omo,” He squished his own cheeks before his cheeks were being squished on Woojin’s chest as the older pulled him in for a side hug.

“You’re too cute.”

“I’m not just cute, ya know?” Hyunjin pulled away enough to lift his eyebrows at Woojin suggestively. Woojin dropped his arm and pushed him slightly.

“I take it back.” Hyunjin giggled and wrapped both of his arms around Woojin’s shoulder.

“No!! I can be cute.” Their little moment was interrupted as Seungmin came back.

“I understand you guys got a thing but if you could please tone it down a little, I’d appreciate it.” The both of them noticed Seungmin’s more serious tone and Hyunjin let go of Woojin and they sat with a respectful distance between them.

“I’m sorry, Seungminnie. Were we making you uncomfortable?” Hyunjin worried.

“A little. But it’s not ‘cause it’s you guys. I get uncomfortable if I see any couple being all mushy.” Hyunjin and Woojin blushed at being categorized as a couple.

“We’ll keep that in mind, Seungmin-ah.” Woojin told him.

 

They made random conversations, even downloaded the Shoutrageous app to play to pass the time until the bell was about to ring.

“I need to take a good photo.” Hyunjin pouted as he went through his Instagram.

“For the project?” Woojin asked him.

“No, for Instagram. Which is debatably harder to do.” Hyunjin scrolled all the way back up to the top and clicked on his recent photo. He looked at the date in which he posted it and it has already been 4 days. He really needed to update.

“Why is it harder?”

“He has an aesthetic to meet.” Seungmin responded for him, back with his mischievous smile. 

“Can I see?” Hyunjin blushed knowing the kind of photos he posted on his private Instagram. Still, he handed his phone to Woojin and looked at his expression as he saw some of the more…sexier photos that he would post. Nothing _too_ scandalous just a little sliver of thighs and underbutt. That’s it.

“O-oh, I see.” Hyunjin smirked as Woojin clicked on a photo that Hyunjin took of himself on his bed. It was just of his lower body. He was wearing an oversized black t-shirt with an English phrase written on it and he was lifting the edge of his shirt enough to show a bit of his tummy but mostly to show off his strawberry themed panties that he got. He was proud of himself for tucking extra well. Hyunjin looked at Woojin to see the blush returning to his neck.

“Do you have an Instagram, hyung?” Hyunjin asked him innocently.

“Oh, uh, yeah, but it kinda sucks. I don’t post a lot, either.”

“Do you go on it a lot though?” Hyunjin said, taking his phone back.

“Yeah, just to creep around the explore page.”

“Okay, good. Follow me, then. And you better like all my pics.” 

“D-don’t you have like a thousand?”

“309. Don’t be dramatic. Here, put your user.” Woojin sighed but took the phone again and wrote down kwj408. His profile had only 8 photos. 2 of them were bad selfies and the rest were pictures from outside of the bus as he went to his games. He still managed to have 258 followers just because he was on the Lacrosse team. He hadn’t even posted in 6 months.

“Aww, your cheeks were so much chubbier!” Hyunjin clicked on the first selfie. He was on the bus again. It seemed like the only time he cared to post a photo on his Instagram it was during the long bus rides. 

“Why don’t you post more?” Hyunjin pouted as he followed him.

“Not really my thing.” Woojin shrugged. 

“Okay, I guess. It isn’t for everyone. But, will you help me take my photo?” Hyunjin pouted at him. Woojin thought back to his ‘theme’ and thought to himself…can he really? Will he lose his mind before he took that photo?

“Sure.” He agreed before he could overthink it. Hyunjin cheered then asked him to follow him back so he could accept his request. As he did so and got accepted, he couldn’t help but look through the photos again, liking all the ones that he was clicking on. Hyunjin looked down at his phone, pausing his conversation with Seungmin to see that Woojin was liking his photos.

“Why are you liking them now?” Hyunjin giggled, seeing the ones he was liking.

“For research…purposes.” Even Seungmin laughed.

“Lies, hyung! You just wanna see your boyfriend half naked.” He said. Hyunjin gasped, appearing offended. Woojin’s eyes widened and he thought he actually was offended until he took off his heel and threatened to stab Seungmin with it.

“Kim Seungmin, you’re lucky there’s a witness here or this heel would go straight into your eye!” He yelled with a smile playing on his lips even though he was trying to appear angry. Seungmin put his hands out to protect himself while laughing though he knew Hyunjin wouldn’t actually hurt him.

“Am I wrong, though?” Seungmin said, looking at Woojin. Hyunjin turned to look at him, too. Woojin cleared his throat and looked under the table.

“Can I have your other heel, baby?” Hyunjin laughed and handed it to him as Seungmin began standing up.

“Oh, there’s the bell, gotta go!” He ran, taking his things as Woojin began standing up, wielding the heel. A few seconds later, the bell actually rang.

“That boy…he’s really something, huh?” Woojin said. Hyunjin swung his feet over the bench and put his own heel on then Woojin put the other one on him.

“You’ll learn to love him.” Woojin let out a dramatic sigh and pocketed his phone and waited for Hyunjin to do the same.

“Can you help me take my photo today, please?” Hyunjin intertwined his own fingers and pouted at the older.

“I already said yes.” Hyunjin clapped and grabbed Woojin’s arm as they began walking.

“Do you want to come over, then? I have a swing set in my backyard that I wanna use for the photo.”

“Sure.” The whole time as they walked towards Woojin’s car, he was mentally preparing himself. He can do this, for sure he can do this. He’ll be too focused on making sure the photo looks good to pop a boner, right? Right? Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooffff


	11. neutral pink is your color

On the way to Hyunjin’s house, Hyunjin spoke about his Instagram.

“At first, it wasn’t on private. I’d post photos here and there. Not like the ones I post now but I’d show off my new shoes or like, after I play around with makeup, I’ll post a photo of it and then out of nowhere, I started gaining followers from people I didn’t even know and they would like my photos and comment that I looked pretty or they were jealous of my looks or whatever. Of course, I’d get some comments saying that I’m a disgrace or that I’m an abomination and need to be fixed or whatever. I didn’t really pay attention to those.” He waved it off as if it was nothing, like it was a normal thing to be said towards him.

“The more I grew up and the more positive comment I’d get, the more confident I’d feel. I never thought I’d be posting the kind of photos I do now, but I slowly started to show a bit more of myself and I felt cute, you know. My followers encouraged it too which may sound creepy. I realize that but I don’t think I’m too...obscene…am I?” Hyunjin asked Woojin nervously. What if he didn’t approve of how he expressed himself online? 

“I mean…if you feel comfortable posting those photos and nobody’s forcing you to then I guess it’s fine, yeah? But you do have to be careful ‘cause of your age and all and people can be creeps, especially online.” Woojin grimaced at the thought of some old man stalking Hyunjin’s profile because of his looks.

“Yeah, that’s why I went private. I got a few weird people that started to comment so I blocked them all and I’ll only accept requests if they post a lot and often and look normal, you know.

“I don’t post a lot, though…” Hyunjin rolled his eyes and looked at him.

“Yeah, but you’re my baby, so it’s fine.” Hyunjin gently patted his shoulder and looked forward again.

“What did I say about calling me ‘baby’?” Woojin whined as Hyunjin giggled.

“Sorry, suddenly I can’t hear now.” Hyunjin covered his ears with his hands. Woojin tried grabbing onto his wrist to pull it down but since he didn’t use much of his strength he gave up. Hyunjin put his hands down and stared at Woojin’s profile. He really was such a gorgeous man. Look at the jawline, that forehead, the shape of nose. Gorgeous. He only looked away a few minutes later when they made it to the house. Without having to say anything, they both got out of the car and into the house, taking their shoes off at the entrance. Woojin left his shoes neatly next to the door while Hyunjin took his heals down to his room. Woojin looked around and was honestly surprised at how neutral it looked. The walls were a very light beige, a single Chanel poster was hung on the wall on top of his double bed that had soft beige sheets and comforter with a single fluffy accent pillow in the center and a soft, white blanket thrown at the end of the bed. There was a full length mirror next to his closet and near the window, a dresser on the wall next to the door, and a desk with a closed laptop, tons of makeup and brushes neatly piled on the back of the desk, and a full vanity mirror with light bulbs all around hung on the wall on top of the desk. The room was tiled but a huge fluffy, gray area rug took up most of the space.

“This looks really nice.” Woojin commented. He felt like he couldn’t sit on the bed, fearing that somehow he’d dirty it. But then Hyunjin dropped his bag down, took off the jacket he wore and set it down as well, then jumped onto the bed, dropping his heels down on the rug.

“Thank you! It used to be a mess of colors that just didn’t go together. It took me quite a few paychecks to get it like this but I’m proud of it.” Hyunjin said, looking around himself. “Come sit.” Hyunjin pushed his stuff out of the way and then patted the space next to him, pulling his legs up to cross them on the bed as Woojin slowly moved forward. He took his bag off and set it on the ground before sitting down at the very edge of the bed.

“So, um, what kind of vibe are you going with for your photo?” Woojin cringed. Why did he just sound like Hyunjin was paying him to take a photo of him? Either way, Hyunjin went along with it.

“I don’t know but the last few photos have been inside so I want some greenery this time.” Hyunjin stood up and began looking inside his closet. “What do you think I should wear?” He asked the older.

“Why can’t you just wear what you have now?” Hyunjin gave him a semi offended look.

“I wore this school, I can’t wear it for a photo I’m just about to post. That would be too lazy.” Woojin put his hands up in surrender even when Hyunjin turned away and continued looking through his closet.

“Sorry, I’m not exactly an Instagram guru or whatever.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. He’s such a dork.

“Ooh, can I wear your sweater?” Hyunjin whirled around to ask him.

“Mine?” Woojin touched his stomach, for a moment forgetting that he wasn’t wearing it anymore.

“Mm.” Hyunjin nodded.

“I-I guess. It’s in the car. I’ll bring it.” Great. He really was going to kill him. It’s one thing wearing his jean jacket, it’s another thing to see him wearing his hoodie, one that he was wearing all day and began to sweat in it by the time he chose to take it off. Still, Hyunjin took it from his hands the second he walked back into the room.

“Perfect. Thank you.” Hyunjin smiled at him and then out of nowhere, held the hoodie between his legs as he went to take off his shirt. Woojin quickly looked away and distracted himself by moving very slowly back to the bed to sit down. He took out his phone and pretended to be distracted as Hyunjin changed. He looked up when Hyunjin let out a big ‘ooh!’. Damn it. He looked fucking adorable. The hoodie was baggy around his whole body where normally Woojin would fill it out more. Where the jacket ended right under his butt, the jacket ended a little bit lower on Hyunjin.

“Ooh, this will look cute with my long socks.” And then Woojin forced himself to look back down at his phone when Hyunjin lifted the hoodie to take off his jeans. He saw Hyunjin moving around in his peripheral vision as he went to his dresser and took out something. And then the boy had the nerve to sit down next to him again to put on red knee high socks with a white stripe at the top.

“Ta da!” He said after he finished. He stood in front of Woojin with his arms up and smiled at him. “what do you think?”

“You look...cute. But put your arms down.” Hyunjin pouted as Woojin reached over to do it for him.

“Why?”

“Cause the hoodie goes up and I could see your um…” Woojin pointed to his lower body and didn’t finish his sentence.

“Oh, my underwear?” Hyunjin lifted the edge of the hoodie, once again revealing his white, very tight briefs.

“Yeah, pull it down.” Woojin muttered, fixing his hair out of nervousness. Hyunjin giggled when he noticed but pulled the hoodie down again.

“Sorry, I forget we just met. It must make you uncomfortable.”

“Ah, no, no, it’s not that. Um,” Hyunjin giggled when he didn’t continue. “Okay, anyways. Are you ready?” Woojin stood up.

“What’s the rush? Let me fix my makeup.” Hyunjin pushed him back down and went to sit at his desk. He turned the vanity lights on and inspected his face.

“Omo, I had a black line right next to my eye and you didn’t tell me?!” Hyunjin yelled dramatically as he began fixing it.

“What line? I didn’t notice it.” Woojin said, leaning over to try and see. If he noticed something wrong with his makeup, he would’ve pointed it out like a good friend. Uh, person?

“Hmph, it’s fine. I fixed it.” Hyunjin then began opening a few palettes before finding a color he wanted. He put a sheer sparkly red eyeshadow on his lid and on his lower lash line. Woojin moved to now lay stomach down on the bed so he could see him better. It was fascinating really. Hyunjin just freshened up his makeup, took off his lipstick and instead put on a pink similar to his lip color and blurred out the edges. He ran his fingers through his hair until it laid just how he wanted it then turned to look at Woojin.

“Hyung, what do you think?” Hyunjin put a hand under his own chin and posed, waiting for his response.

“Perfect, as always.” Hyunjin giggled and hid his face with his hands before standing up and turning the lights from his mirror off.

“Okay, now I am ready. Come on.” Hyunjin held his hand out for Woojin to take then led him to the sliding door to his backyard.

“Oh, hyung, can you carry me to the swings? I don’t want to get my socks dirty.” Hyunjin pouted and Woojin took a step outside before turning around and carrying Hyunjin bridal style. Hyunjin closed the door before Woojin began walking towards the swings. He set him down careful on the middle one and stood in front of him after wards.

“Okay,” Hyunjin wiggled around in the swing before retrieving his phone from the pocket of the hoodie.

“Here. Make sure I look good. It’s all about the angles.” He said, fixing his hair blindly as Woojin backed up a bit to get him in frame. As Hyunjin continued fixing his hair and pulling the hood up just over the back of his head, Woojin took a few candid photos. He then crouched down and took a photo from that angle. Hyunjin was already posing, pretending as if they were candid photos. From this angle, the edge of Hyunjin’s underwear was visible but Woojin wasn’t going to say anything. Hyunjin then began swinging a little, pulling his legs straight out and grinning as Woojin took several more photos from different angles.

“Okay, okay! Lemme see!” Hyunjin made grabby hands with that smile of his and Woojin took a few more photos as he got closer to him and then handed him the phone. He rested his head against Hyunjin’s as the both of them reviewed the photos.

“Oh! I love this one!” Hyunjin would occasionally save photos into an album and delete ones that he swore were bad until he got to the end.

“You did good! You got all my good angles.”

“You look good from every angle though.” Hyunjin giggled as Woojin took the phone again. Standing this close to him, Woojin really saw his beauty. He wanted to capture that. So he pointed the phone to him and Hyunjin smiled softly as he took a photo. Woojin reached over to push a strand of hair that the wind blew onto his cheek and took a few photos as he did so, taking a last photo of his hand caressing his cheek and Hyunjin leaning towards his hand.

“You know you’re gorgeous, right?” Woojin told Hyunjin after he put the phone down.

“You know you’re really handsome, right?” Hyunjin asked him back. Hyunjin giggled as Woojin blushed. The older tried to hand him his phone back but instead, Hyunjin stood up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You’re dirtying your socks,” was all Woojin could say. Really?

“I don’t care. I like seeing you this close.” It was Hyunjin’s turn to push a few strands of hair away from Woojin’s face. 

“Take a photo.” Hyunjin whispered. Woojin set up the front facing camera and pointed it towards them. Before Woojin took the photo, however, Hyunjin gently pushed his face back towards him before wrapping his arm back around his neck. Woojin wrapped his free arm around Hyunjin’s waist and snapped a photo. The last photo he took, Hyunjin had leaned in and softly placed his lips to his. Not exactly how he thought their first kiss would be, but he was glad he captured it. As Woojin pressed a little harder, his hand went down and joined his other hand around his waist. They were lost in each other for a while, until Hyunjin pulled away. He laughed seeing the mess of nude lipstick all over the older’s mouth.

“I didn’t think that through.” He said, covering his mouth with his hand, knowing his lipstick was messed up too.

“You should think less more often, then. That was amazing.” Woojin told him, still entranced by the other. Hyunjin blushed and pecked his lips once more.

“Hmm, I think a neutral pink is your color, hyung.” Hyunjin tried cleaning up the pink around Woojin’s lips. Woojin did the same for him then initiated the kiss this time. Fixing the mess around their lips was useless since the next time they pulled away, it was a mess again. Hyunjin giggled.

“Let’s just take all this off before we kiss again.” He said, wiping the corner of Woojin’s mouth before pulling away to grab his hand to once again lead him back into the house. Woojin felt like he was in a daze. He was glad this is how his day had turned out, he was glad that all the choices he has made led him to this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeee they kissed!! this story is almost done!!


	12. woojin's dad can fite me ok

Woojin went home that day a little drunk on Hyunjin. All he could feel were the younger’s lips on his and he’s pretty sure his lips are red and will be sore later. He should’ve asked Hyunjin to put some makeup over them or something because now his dad will be wondering who he’s been kissing. He hoped to quickly make it to his room so he could reach his stash of lollipops to make it seem like that’s the real reason why his lips are super red. 

Luckily, he got home while his father was in the shower so he took his time getting to his room and getting the candy out. He laid on the bed with both his hands under his head and he just stared at the ceiling as he lazily sucked on the cherry lollipop. He realized something. Like always, he forgot something. He forgot to ask or at least confirm with Hyunjin what they really were. Call him old fashioned, but he kind of liked labels. At least in the sense of relationship status. Was he Hyunjin’s boyfriend? Were they exclusive? Man, he’s so whipped for him he didn’t even care to ask at that moment. He was so focused on him that it slipped his mind.

Eventually, his dad got out of the shower and peeked into his room that had the door open as he walked down the hallway.

“Hey, when did you get home?” He asked Woojin, leaning against the door frame.

“A few minutes ago. You feel like pizza tonight?”

“Ugh, yes please. I’m starving.” Woojin usually would cook up dinner since by the time his father would get home from work, he was ‘famished’, or so he says.

They ordered what they usually ordered, Meat Lovers with mushrooms and olives, Woojin usually picked out the olives but anything to satisfy his dad’s hunger.

“Hey, dad, I have a question.” 

“Yeah, son?” Woojin looked nervously at him as he wiped his mouth with a napkin before taking another bite, waiting for Woojin to ask his question. Woojin never really knew his stand on anything other than straight people. Was he against it? Did he not really care? Before Hyunjin, Woojin never really paid attention to his own sexuality but he knew he was open to anything. Hyunjin just happened to be the most attractive person he’s ever seen and met, inside and out and he just happened to be a guy and Woojin was okay with that. But would his dad be okay with that? He’d have to slowly present the idea to him.

“What’s your take on homosexuals?” Woojin cringed. That was the most awkward question to ask your dad and he asked it in the most awkward way. Good job, Woojin. His dad looked at him like he grew three heads.

“The hell brought this on?” Woojin shrugged and tried to cover up his shaky hands by dropping the remainder of his fourth slice of pizza in the box and used a napkin to clean his hands.

“Was just wondering. There was another story on the news about homosexuals and transgendered people getting murdered and stuff. I just wanted to ask what you thought about it.”

“What I think about it? Well, murder is always wrong no matter what. Takes a special kind of psychopath to think it’s okay to kill anyone unless they’ve killed or raped or whatever before. As for homosexuals,…I dunno, I guess I never thought about that. Never really met one.” _Ooh, well dad, do I have something to tell you,_ Woojin thought to himself.

“What would you think you’d do if you met one?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged again. “Seriously, where is this coming from?” Woojin bit his lip and decided to go a little deeper.

“Well, there’s this guy in my school. Basically, he wears heels and makeup and stuff.” Woojin stopped talking when he saw the subtle cringe his father made. They stayed in an awkward silence as the older tried to figure out how to respond.

“I think that’s excessive. Are you sure he’s a boy?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. His name is Hyunjin.” _Was saying his name really necessary, Woojin-ah?_ He questioned himself as he internally cringed this time.

“Hyunjin sounds like a girl’s name, though.” His father sounded skeptical.

“Yeah, but he’s a boy. Trust me.” His own frustration was starting to grow at how the older kept asking him or telling him useless things.

“Are you…friends with this boy?” Woojin didn’t know how to respond. His dad didn’t look too fond with the idea of the way Hyunjin liked to look.

“I’ve spoken to him a few times. I-in class. His friends always refer to him as he.” His father shook his head and dropped his pizza, assumingly losing his appetite at the topic of conversation.

“Well, I don’t think that’s right. If you’re a boy, you should dress and look like a boy. I mean, maybe a little subtle makeup is okay. That’s what all those idols wear, isn’t it? I guess that’s fine but heels? Don’t tell me he wears dresses and skirts, too. If he does, then no. That’s too much.” Woojin gritted his teeth and forced his mouth to stay closed so he wouldn’t blurt out words he’d regret. So he just hummed once and picked up his slice of pizza, forcing himself to eat even though he wasn’t hungry anymore. This wasn’t how he thought it’d go.

 

When Woojin slumped his way into his room, all he could think about were those 5 minutes of conversation. He closed his door then flopped face down onto his bed. He was stressed, filled with heavy anxiety, and angry. He just wanted to crawl under his covers and sleep. But he wished he could be holding something…or someone…just for the added comfort. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone as he turned his head to rest his cheek on the mattress instead.

He pressed the home button and was happily surprised to see 2 new messages from the one, the only, Baby. He couldn’t help but smile and turn over onto his back, making himself comfortable on his pillows before opening the messages.

He sent him the picture Woojin took when they first kissed, followed by a message that read: thinking ‘bout you <3\. How disgustingly cute, Woojin was losing his mind. It took everything in him to not giggle or squeal or do anything out of his character. Instead chose to save the photo immediately and making it his background. Not his lock screen, but his home screen. His phone was password protected so he wouldn’t have to worry about his father seeing it.

Woojin wasn’t the biggest texter, but he wouldn’t mind face timing considering he really wanted to see the younger’s face. So before he could psych himself out, he clicked on the video call. Woojin cringed at the angle he was filming himself and quickly worked to fix that before Hyunjin answered. 

Of course, Baby looked as cute as always with a bunny ears head band and a face mask on. Hyunjin was struggling not to giggle as Woojin smiled like an idiot.

“Aww, my baby looks so cute.”

“Hush you. It takes hard work and good diligence to keep this face looking nice and soft.” Woojin chuckled. “What’s up? What’s happened since I last saw you like 10 minutes ago?” Hyunjin asked him. Woojin could see that he was sitting in front of his vanity mirror, using the lights to light up his face as he spoke to Woojin. He was wearing a simple white bath robe and looked so cuddly. Woojin sighed and twisted around until he was laying on his side.

“Not much. I just missed you.”

“Already? Are my kisses that addictive?” Woojin blushed and turned his head to shove it in his pillow. Hyunjin giggled then tried to fix the face mask that began shifting slightly.

“Nah, I just wanted to hear your voice…and see you.” Hyunjin stopped fidgeting with his face mask and focused on Woojin more.

“Are you okay, hyung?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Why?” Woojin responded probably a little too quickly. If Hyunjin didn’t have the face mask, he would emote more. He was getting a little concerned at how quickly Woojin shook off that question.

“You seem a little…nervous? I don’t know. Did something happen?” Woojin sighed. Why is he such a shit liar?

“Nah, it’s just this conversation I had with my dad. Didn’t really sit well with me.”

“Oh…” Hyunjin gave up with his face mask and took it off with one hand and threw it away. He didn’t bother rubbing in the rest of the serum onto his face and instead looked back at the screen at Woojin.

“I’m sorry that happened. Was it a fight or something?” Hyunjin didn’t want to force Woojin to tell him what it was about but he wanted to fix it somehow.

“Not a fight, no. But if I had opened my mouth, it probably would’ve been.” Woojin rubbed his free hand down his face.

“I’m sorry, baby. I wish there was something I could do.”

“There is and you’re doing it. Just talk to me. I like hearing your voice.” Woojin sent him a soft smile and Hyunjin gave him a bashful one.

“Do you want me to walk you through my nightly routine?” Hyunjin said, already starting to prop his phone on his vanity on top of a jewelry box that had more makeup samples in it than jewelry.

“Ooh, you would let me in on all of your secrets? Pray tell, how does Hwang Hyunjin keep his skin looking young and supple?” Woojin asked him with an overexaggerated tone of excitement. Hyunjin chuckled.

“Keep that up and I will end this call.” He wouldn’t. They both knew it was an empty threat but still, Woojin gave him a half assed apology before hugging a pillow to his chest and getting even more comfortable.

“Okay, so, first, we must start with this.” Hyunjin held up a product in a translucent pink bottle. Woojin didn’t really care to listen properly, but he ooh’ed and ahh’ed whenever Hyunjin told him what the product was for and how it works. 

10 minutes later found Hyunjin with a beautifully moisturized and glowy face and Woojin with tired eyes and his anger washed away. Hyunjin really had that effect on him.

“You look really tired, baby.” Hyunjin asked him and he knew it was true because he has called the older ‘baby’ twice already and he hadn’t commented on it.

“Just a little.” Woojin mumbled. Hyunjin chuckled and turned off the lights on his vanity, leaving just the string of fairy lights over his bed to light his face up. Hyunjin moved closer to it as he continued talking.

“Get some rest, hyungie. Will you pick me up in the morning?” He asked him softly.

“Always.” Hyunjin bit his lip, trying to stop the stupid grin from showing even though Woojin’s eyes were already closed.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then, babe. Goodnight.”

“G’night, baby.” Hyunjin had to be the one to end the call and he took his time doing so, instead spending 3 extra minutes watching Woojin’s sleeping face up until the older’s grip on his phone loosened enough for the phone to fall down on the pillow it was resting on. Man, he was so in like with that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOf okay so, writers block exiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssstttttttttttssssssssss
> 
> also, i've been learning the raps to 19 and tryna record it and i got to the second verses and i've concluded....jisung can F I T E ME. I find Hyunjin's raps are the easiest most of the time, Changbin's are pushing it. it's hard to take enough breaths to get to the end but J I S U N G. J. O N E. H A N. literally fight me, good sir. i already have enunciation issues and i feel like hyunjin when he bit on the pen to help with his enunciation sdngoklmofg
> 
> also tried learning the dance to the chorus of Fancy by Twice and i've concluded....i have zero coordination so there's that.


	13. woojin's a fashionista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i got a lung infection. it's gr8.

Hyunjin woke up that morning in a really good mood. He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t been in a good mood, it seemed. But today was extra special for some odd reason. He was excited to see Woojin now that he can actually kiss him. He decided to wear a matte red liquid lip this time so he wouldn’t have to worry about his kisses transferring onto him.

Then came his outfit. Let’s see. He’s wearing bronze shimmery eyeshadow with a light highlighter on his inner corners that he also placed on his cheekbones. His eyeliner is black this time with the smallest of wings and of course his mascara made his eyelashes look long and fluttery. He felt extra pretty so his clothes had to be extra pretty, too.

He opened his closet doors and stood there, staring down every item of clothing that he owned. After a few minutes of being undecisive, he decided to call Woojin and see what he was wearing. Maybe he could find something to match well with him.

He laid on his stomach on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows then face time called Woojin. After a few rings, he finally answered and Hyunjin almost had a heart attack. The man was wet, his hair was dripping water and, oh god, those collarbones. 

“Morning, baby.” He had the audacity to smile at him so sweetly. How dare he try to act soft when he’s looking like that.

“Morning, babe. Are you taking photos for the Naked Hot Men calendar?” Woojin at least began blushing and tilted the camera up so only his eyes and hair showed.

“Do you want me to make one for you? I hear you can make personalized calendars online.” Hyunjin scoffed in surprise.

“Don’t offer me that if you’re not actually going to do it.” Woojin giggled and moved the camera back to showing his whole face and shoulders.

“So, what’s up? Did you call me for something?” Hyunjin was reminded as to why he actually called him.

“Oh! Yeah, what are you wearing today?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know yet. I just got out of the shower.” Woojin walked over to his closet but now it was too dark and Hyunjin couldn’t see him well.

“Baaabbee, I can’t see you. And do you really get dressed in the dark?” Woojin chuckled as he walked back to turn his lights on.

“Kinda, yeah. I mean, my lamp is usually enough for me.” He went back to looking through his closet. He picked out black ripped jeans, a black graphic tee and then went to the hook behind his door and chose a black studded belt. He was channeling his inner ‘goth’ today. He switched the camera and pointed it at his outfit that he threw on the bed.

“I’m wearing this.”

“That’s so much black.” Hyunjin whined.

“What, why?”

“I wanted to match you but I don’t really like wearing all black.” Hyunjin looked back at his closet from his position on his bed.

“Then wear blue, or red, or yellow.” He said pointed at all the bits of color on his shirt.

“Ew, yellow. I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing yellow.” Hyunjin got up and went searching through his closet again after seeing the graphic had hints of red, blue, white, and green, colors that he would actually wear.

“Hmm, I’m already wearing red lipstick. Do you think if I wore a red dress, it’d be too much red?” Hyunjin pulled at a red dress and held it up to his face for Woojin to see.

“No, I think it’ll be fine. Maybe wear a jacket over it.”

“Ooh, we have a fashionista over here.” Woojin chuckled then set his phone down to get dressed while Hyunjin picked out a plain red tight dress. He sighed. He loved that dress but it meant he had to tuck. 

“Okay, I’m gonna get dressed, babe. I’ll see you when you get here, okay?” A few seconds later after hearing a zip, Woojin picked up the phone again and ran a hand through his hair.

“Okay, baby. How much time do you need?”

“Hmm, maybe like 15?” Woojin nodded. 

“All right, I’ll be there in 15 then.” Hyunjin smiled.

“Can’t wait.” Hyunjin said cutely. Woojin snickered.

“Don’t say things like that.”

“Like what?” Hyunjin acted innocent. Woojin shook his head.

“Never mind. You got 10 minutes now.” Hyunjin squeaked, waved at him, then ended the call. 

Woojin chuckled. Why was he so adorable? It was driving him crazy. Woojin went back into his kitchen after the humidity died down and he could actually see himself in the mirror. His hair was still damp so he ran a towel through it to get rid of as much water as he could. He then brushed it and prayed to all the gods that it wouldn’t look weird once it was dry. He began driving to Hyunjin’s house shortly after figuring by the time he got there, Hyunjin would be ready but he was wrong.

After knocking on his door, he got another face time call from Hyunjin. He answered it and all he saw was the ceiling.

“Uh, Hyunjin-ah?”

“Give me like 2 minutes, pleeaassee.” Was all he heard.

“Fine. I’ll be in the car, okay?”

“Okay.” 

He didn’t take two minutes, he took a good 5 but once he was out, Woojin’s jaw fell to the floor. He was wearing that red dress that he sort of saw when Hyunjin showed him but he didn’t notice how tight it was, or how short it was, or how fucking hot Hyunjin looked in it. It was a little longer than a regular short sleeve but stopped right above his elbow and the neck was like a mock turtle neck. Over his arm, he had a black and white checkered jacket and his shoes were black combat boots. They weren’t exactly matching by any means but he looked so good, Woojin completely forgot about that. 

It wasn’t until Hyunjin had gotten in the car, put his bag and jacket over his lap, and put on his seatbelt that he noticed Woojin staring at him.

“What?” Hyunjin giggled and blushed under his gaze.

“Do you want me to drive this car off a cliff?” Hyunjin laughed and hit him gently on his shoulder with the back of his hand.

“What are you talking about?” Woojin shook his head once then leaned his head closer.

“Come here.” They both tried to ignore their own butterflies as they shared a kiss. As soon as they pulled away, Hyunjin made a little noise and hid his face in Woojin’s shoulder.

“What?” Woojin chuckled and took his chance to leave a small kiss on the side of his exposed neck. Hyunjin twitched a little but left another kiss on Woojin’s lips before they both pulled away. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Woojin hummed in question though he knew what he meant. He just wanted to hear him say it.

“Kissing you.” Hyunjin bit his lip slightly and Woojin followed the motion with his eyes.

“Do I have red on my mouth?” He asked. Hyunjin shook his head. “Good.” He leaned back in and kissed him some more. His lips were really addicting and it should be illegal how attracted he was to him. Eventually Hyunjin pushed him away.

“Just because it doesn’t transfer easily doesn’t mean it can’t get messed up.” Hyunjin giggled.

“Fine, fine. Can I have one more though?” Hyunjin giggled again and kissed him one last time.

“Mwuah! Now drive before we’re late.” He said, pulling down the visor to check himself in the mirror.

“That’ll be your fault, though.” Hyunjin scoffed as Woojin began reversing out of the driveway.

“Excuse me?” 

“Shh, don’t yell at the driver when he’s driving.”

“Oh, my god. Get me out of this car. I’ll walk.” Woojin laughed and kissed him once on the cheek before finally making his way to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i dont even know what day we're on in this story. Is it thursday or friday? do y'all know?? pls halp


	14. yunho and bumkey are assholes

Although Woojin dropped Hyunjin off at his class with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, he was anxious. After seeing what those two boys did to him, he didn’t want to leave him alone. He hoped that they got the message and would stop messing with Hyunjin but he could never be too sure. The last thing he wanted was to be too late and he actually gets really hurt.

In class, Woojin kept looking up at the clock. Seungmin had to keep telling him to relax and asking him what was wrong and that they only had x minutes to finish their assignment. Unfortunately, Woojin didn’t get to finish the last 2 questions when it was time to turn in their papers but when the bell rung, he was out of there. Usually, he wouldn’t see Hyunjin at this time but he will try. He asked Seungmin what class Hyunjin had next and bolted towards there. He made it before Hyunjin did and the younger was happily surprised to see him waiting outside his classroom.

“Hyung! What are you doing here? I usually don’t see you at this time.” Woojin nodded and grabbed Hyunjin’s free hand with both of his.

“I wanted to tell you something first ‘cause I couldn’t get it out of my mind this whole time.” Hyunjin nodded and looked concerned.

“What is it, babe?” He moved closer to Woojin.

“Promise me to tell me if those boys mess with you again.” Hyunjin looked confused.

“Okay. Can I ask why?” Woojin sighed.

“I can’t stand the idea of them bothering you or trying to hurt you. Please, just help me keep a peace of mind and tell me?” Hyunjin nodded.

“Okay. I will.” Hyunjin leaned forward and pecked his lips once. He didn’t care about anybody seeing them being affectionate and he hoped Woojin didn’t either. The older boy dropped another kiss on his forehead and gave him one last smile before pushing him towards his classroom.

“Go. Don’t be late.”

“You don’t be late. Class starts in like 1 minute.” Hyunjin laughed as Woojin panicked and with a short ‘bye’, ran off to his classroom. Hyunjin shook his head in admiration and went inside. He managed to sit down in his seat before both Jisung and Minho leaned forward and gave him a cheeky smile.

“What, you weirdos?” Hyunjin asked, though he knew that they saw them. He hadn’t told anyone that they’ve kissed because really, he didn’t know if Woojin wanted to yet. Hell, they haven’t even put a label on their relationship, not that it’s really important but…Hyunjin just wanted to know.

“Oh nothing. It’s just that we saw you sucking faces with a certain someone. No biggie.” Jisung sarcastically waved it off.

“Don’t be dramatic. We weren’t sucking faces.” Hyunjin blushed.

“Whatever. Why didn’t you tell us?” Jisung smacked his arm.

“Yeah, I thought we were friends.”

“Excuse me? You guys were dating for 5 months before you told any of us.”

“That was different. We haven’t even come out to anybody but each other at the time. It was more nerve wracking at the time.” Minho said. Hyunjin understood that but he was just trying to weasel out of his way of forcing a label on them so he was trying to avoid the question.

“I know. Sorry, guys. Anyways, what’s new with you two?”

“Sungie, he’s avoiding the question.” Minho leaned towards Jisung’s ear to speak to him even though Hyunjin could hear him too.

“Hyungie, I know.”

“I’m not avoiding anything! I just…don’t know yet.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? What don’t you know?” Jisung asked him a bit more seriously this time. Hyunjin shrugged.

“I don’t know, I mean, yesterday he came over to help me take those pictures for Instagram—”

“See?! I told you that was Woojin’s hand!” Minho smacked Jisung’s shoulder.

“Ow! Okay! You don’t have to shove it in.” Before Minho could go along with whatever dirty thought he just had, Hyunjin spoke.

“Anyways! Yeah, so he helped me take those photos and then, he was going to take a photo of us two but then…I kissed him.” Hyunjin blushed as the other two whooped. The class was already loud, waiting for the teacher to arrive, but these two overpowered them all. 

“You guys are so embarrassing.” Hyunjin giggled.

“What else happened?!” Jisung grinned.

“Did you guys fuck?” Minho’s eyes widened as well as the other two boys. Jisung and Hyunjin smacked him simultaneously.

“No! We did not! Oh my god, I’m not that kind of person, Minho hyung!” Hyunjin whined while the older boy laughed in pain.

“Just let him speak.” Jisung rubbed at the spot that he hit and then focused back on Hyunjin.

“Basically, we just kissed and made out…a lot. That’s it.”

“That’s it?” Minho was confused. Hyunjin nodded bashfully.

“So…what are you guys now then? Boyfriends?” Hyunjin shrugged.

“That’s what I don’t know. It kinda left my mind to ask him before he left but I kind of want him to ask me but I’m afraid he won’t.”

“That’s crazy. He’s head over heels for you.” Jisung pointed out.

“And you’re head over literal heels for him.” Minho said. Hyunjin and Jisung rolled their eyes at his little joke.

“Yeah, but I feel like he won’t ask me. Like we’ll be that couple that never really made it official, it just happened.” For once, the both of them looked empathetic for him.

“You two need to talk it out then.” Hyunjin was surprised Minho was the one to give him that advice. 

“What if he thinks I’m being too pushy?” Minho shook his head.

“I don’t think he will. He looks at you like you hung the stars, Hyunjin-ah. And who knows, maybe he’s thinking the same thing as you. Maybe he’s too nervous to ask but he’s been wanting to. The point is, talk it out and figure it out together. That’s the only way to get through anything if you’re gonna be in a relationship.” Hyunjin was a bit frozen in shock while Jisung looked at Minho with such admiration.

“Wow… kinda expected that from Jisung but you, hyung?” 

“Nah, Minho hyung’s full of good advice. He just doesn’t like to show it.” Jisung caressed Minho’s cheek with one of his hands and Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile at how cute they were as they pecked each other’s lips.

“I’ll take your advice. Thank you, Minho hyung.” The older boy nodded once and then after a few more seconds of useless banter, the teacher finally came in and started class.

 

Unlike the class before, Woojin wasn’t as restless. He knew that he was safe in this classroom but when it came time to go to the next class, Woojin was going crazy. 

He was already late going to his last class, he couldn’t be late going to his next so he didn’t have time to walk Hyunjin to his next class, the one where the two douchebags were in. He barely paid enough attention but at least he finished his work. He can’t promise that he did well though.

When the bell rung, it caught him by surprise since he was too busy thinking about what Hyunjin was doing and if he was being bothered. But he got up quickly and left out the back door and power walked towards his class. Kids were still getting out and Hyunjin was one of the last few to leave, along with a girl right next to him. Hyunjin appeared to be distressed and the girl seemed to be trying to calm him down. Woojin wasted no time to jog the rest of the way over to him.

“Baby,” He called out to him. Hyunjin turned around and immediately fell into his arms. Woojin tightened his hold on him as he looked over at the girl.

“What happened?” 

“There are these two idiots who are always bothering him but today they lifted his dress when he stood up.” Woojin was livid as Hyunjin began sobbing.

“They did what?” The girl shook her head. She was angry, too.

“The teacher sent the one who did it to the principal’s office but I don’t think they’re going to do anything to him.” She sighed and rubbed a hand up and down Hyunjin’s back.

“Hyunjin?” Woojin said softly, trying to look at his face but he had a hand covering it.

“Mm?” His voice cracked as he responded.

“We can get out of here if you don’t feel comfortable anymore.” Hyunjin sniffed a few times before nodding. He lifted his head enough to wipe under his eyes. Woojin sighed seeing the black stains. He tried his best to help him clean it up. Woojin dropped a kiss on his forehead before Hyunjin turned to look at the girl.

“Thank you, Chaeryoung. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Hyunjin gave her a small smile before offering her a hug. The girl smiled back and accepted it.

“Of course, Hyunjin. You’re not alone, okay?” She reassured him. Hyunjin smiled before turning back to Woojin and grabbing his hand.

“Chaeryoung, right?” Woojin asked her. She nodded and gave him a smile, too. “Thank you for being there for him, Chaeryoung. I really appreciate it. And I’m sure he does too, right?” Hyunjin nodded enthusiastically. Chaeryoung and Woojin chuckled at him as Hyunjin pulled himself closer to Woojin’s side.

“Like I said. It’s no problem. Yunho and Bumkey are assholes. They can’t get away with shit like this.” Woojin agreed then looked back at Hyunjin.

“Well, I’m going to take him home. We’ll see you on Monday, yeah?” Chaeryoung nodded and waved at them with a sweet ‘bye! I hope you feel better, Hyunjin-ah!’ Hyunjin waved back and thanked her and then Woojin was leading the both of them to his car. Luckily, since it was lunch, the gates were open and they could leave easily. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Woojin asked him carefully once they got inside the car and Hyunjin didn’t put on his seatbelt yet.

“Honestly, I feel violated. I mean, I’m wearing shorts but that’s in case I open my legs too much or if I bend down just so my butt doesn’t hang out but they lifted my dress to embarrass me! I was so embarrassed!” Woojin’s heart broke as Hyunjin began sobbing. Woojin reached over the console to hug him as best as he can. He felt Hyunjin’s tears wet his shirt and neck but he continued holding him until he calmed down.

“I’m so sorry, baby. You don’t deserve shit like that to happen to you.” Hyunjin sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

“No, I don’t. I’m not hurting anyone. I’m just going to school like everyone else. Bumkey can fuck off.”

“Bumkey did it?” Hyunjin didn’t realize that he revealed which one it was. But he hoped Woojin wouldn’t find out which one was which.

“Yeah. Whatever. I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Can we please just go home?” Hyunjin gently pushed Woojin back to his own seat, silently begging him to start driving. But what he didn’t know was that Woojin took it as Hyunjin not wanting to be touched. Although it hurt him a little, he understood so he promised himself to not touch him too much, or at least try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went on a writing binge and wrote 3 chapters :D:D here's one of them
> 
> edit: i legit just finished this story haaaaa expect more updates soon :D


	15. disney and chicken pls

Woojin parked his car in Hyunjin’s driveway and shut it off. He looked at Hyunjin as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door without looking back at him.

“Should I go or…?” Woojin quickly asked him before Hyunjin could get out of the car. Hyunjin looked back at him with shiny eyes.

“I thought you were staying with me.” Woojin nodded then unbuckled his own seatbelt and getting out of the car as well. Hyunjin met up with him and then Woojin followed him to the front door. Like before, they took off their shoes, Woojin leaving it near the door while Hyunjin took his boots back to his room. Woojin carefully sat at the edge of the bed as he watched Hyunjin go through his dresser and picking out a t-shirt and sweats to wear.

“I’ll be back.” Woojin nodded and watched him leave the room and go to the bathroom next door and shut the door. Woojin sighed. He didn’t know what to do to make him feel better. He can’t even imagine what he would’ve done if he saw that happen right in front of him. He was sure he’d black out and go in a fit of rage. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before, unfortunately. Woojin wasn’t much of an angry person but he will protect those he loved with all his being and some may see it as a good thing but it could very well be one of his biggest faults. He heard the sink go on and off a few times before finally, Hyunjin came back, holding his balled up clothes in his hands. He dropped it in the laundry basket and then faced Woojin. This was the most masculine he’s seen him. He was wearing Adidas sweatpants and a plain black oversized t-shirt. He had also washed off all the makeup from his face and wow, he looked so beautiful.

“Can we watch Disney movies?” Hyunjin asked him in a small voice.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Woojin stood up. There wasn’t a TV in here which surprised him so Hyunjin led him to the living room.

“I can order food for us since we didn’t eat yet. What are you in the mood for?” Woojin wasn’t sure he’s ever seen Hyunjin actually eating anything other than fruit but he figured he’d ask.

“I’m in the mood for jjajangmyeon. And chicken.” Woojin nodded, excited about the chicken.

“Sounds good. I’ll order some right now, hold on.” Hyunjin nodded and watched as Woojin found the number of the restaurant to order from. He ended up ordering jjajangmyeon, fried chicken, mandu, and a bottle of coca cola. After Hyunjin recited his address to him, he ended the call.

“They said it’d take about 45 minutes.” Woojin told him before taking a seat at the far end of the couch and setting his phone down on the coffee table.

“Mmkay. Um, this TV has Netflix. Here. Turn it on. I’ll be right back.” Woojin took the remote from Hyunjin and figured out how to get to Netflix while Hyunjin ran back off to his room. As Woojin looked through the family movies, Hyunjin came back with a small pouch, nail polish remover and a bag of cotton balls and sat down in the middle of the couch, setting everything down on the coffee table.

“What are you doing?”

“I wanna take my nail polish off.” Hyunjin looked at his white nails before dousing a cotton ball with the remover. Woojin watched him as he rubbed at his thumb nail before asking him what movie he wanted to watch.

“Hmm, it’s been a while since I’ve seen Hercules. Plus, you look a little like him so yes. Hercules.” Woojin smiled at the small joke he made. At least he was making jokes. Woojin clicked on the movie and sat back as it began. Hyunjin kept going at his nails, moving forward to douse another cotton ball in remover to finish off his other hand. Woojin could see out of the corner of his eye how Hyunjin would rub his nails while looking at the TV and letting all small sounds of amusement at the movie.

When the nail polish was all removed, Hyunjin reached into his pouch and took out a nail file. His nails weren’t terribly long but they were getting a little too long and misshapen so he started going in to fix it. Woojin watched him as he did so, not at all bothered at the noise. He could watch Hyunjin pamper himself all day. It was cute. Hyunjin managed to finish one hand and was on the second finger of his other hand when the food arrived. Woojin got up to get it while Hyunjin paused the movie for him.

“Thank you.” Woojin said to the delivery man before closing the door. He dropped the food and drink on the coffee table. Woojin took out everything from the bags then went to the kitchen for bowls and cups. The restaurant provided them with chopsticks so he didn’t have to look through every drawer to find out where Hyunjin kept his utensils. Instead, he found the bowls and cups fairly quickly in the same cabinet. When he walked back into the living room, Hyunjin was sat on the floor waiting for him. Hyunjin smiled at him and patted the spot next to him. As Woojin sat down, he made sure to leave enough space between them without it looking awkward then handed him a bowl and a cup. Hyunjin had opened all the containers already so Woojin got up on his knees and opened one of the chopsticks to start serving them. He gave Hyunjin two big scoops of the noodles before giving himself some. He brought the dumplings and the chicken closer so they could share. Hyunjin took it upon himself to pour them both a glass of soda and then once they were all served, Hyunjin pressed play on the movie again.

Woojin felt an odd sense of joy at seeing Hyunjin eating so well. He didn’t know what he loved more, seeing Hyunjin pampering himself, seeing Hyunjin all ‘dolled’ up and looking cute, or seeing Hyunjin not caring about his image and stuffing his face full of food. He was just perfect all the way around.

They managed to finish eating towards the end of the movie. After the credits started rolling, Woojin looked over to Hyunjin.

“Baby, will you be the Meg to my Hercules?” Woojin gave him a cheeky grin. Hyunjin giggled.

“You know they’re married?”

“Hmm…will you one day be the Meg to my Hercules?” Hyunjin could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating. 

“What?” Woojin laughed and waved it off.

“Nevermind. Ugh, I overate.” Woojin leaned back on the couch and put a hand over his stomach and closed his eyes. Hyunjin bit his lip nervously as he looked at him. Minho’s words ran through his head as he tried to muster up the courage to start the very much needed conversation.

“Um, h-hyung?” Woojin opened his eyes and looked at Hyunjin questioningly. “C-can I talk to you?” He said, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

“Yeah, always. What’s up?” Woojin sat up straight and put all of his attention on Hyunjin.

“Um, okay. So, Minho hyung and Jisung saw you kiss me this morning.” Hyunjin smiled shyly. “And they made me realize that…you never…well, we never like…talked about it. Like we just…um,” Hyunjin couldn’t just spit it out. It’s not that hard.

“You wanna know what we are?” Hyunjin nodded then looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Well, I was hoping to ask you today but some things happened and I thought maybe we could just relax.” Woojin rested his elbow on the couch and used his hand to prop his head up.

“I could be going through the shittiest day but you can always make it better for me.” Hyunjin pointed out with a small blush growing on his cheeks and neck. That was the cheesiest thing he’s ever said and he’s sure, later on in their relationship, they could look back and laugh at it. But for now, Woojin smiled.

“In that case, Hwang Hyunjin, will you be my boyfriend?” Hyunjin didn’t bother hiding his grin.

“Hell yeah, hyung.” Woojin laughed and leaned over to hug him but then he cut it short after remembering what happened that day. Hyunjin smile dropped.

“W-what?”

“Sorry, it’s just, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Hyung, I told you I give you permission to touch me. Plus, I know you would never do shit like that against my will.” Hyunjin said, not breaking eye contact with him. “But I don’t think I ever asked you. Are you okay with me touching you?”

“Of course I am. I give you permission too.” Hyunjin smiled then crawled into his lap, successfully straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck and nestled his face right on his shoulder. He felt so safe in Woojin’s arms. The man never failed to hug him like he would lose him and that was so comforting for Hyunjin. Woojin took the risk and lifted the bottom of Hyunjin’s shirt just to touch his skin. He didn’t go lower, he didn’t go higher. He just wanted to feel his warmth.

“Is this too much?”

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you, hyung,” Hyunjin said softly, pressing a kiss to his jawline before reaching over to kiss his lips.

“I’m not wearing any lipstick right now.” Hyunjin whispered against his lips.

“Hmm, what a shame.” Hyunjin giggled then tilted his head to kiss him at a better angle. Their bodies were innocently touching but their lips said something different. Hyunjin let Woojin’s tongue get familiar with his own as the older rubbed soft circles on his lower back. Hyunjin had just started gently pulling at Woojin’s hair when the sound of a key going into the lock of the front door filled the air. Hyunjin immediately swung his leg over Woojin to go back to his seat but he bumped the table with his ankle and let out a small yelp of pain. Woojin looked at him worriedly but when Hyunjin started laughing, Woojin let out a small laugh.

“Ow,” he giggled as the door opened. 

“Hyunjin-ah?” His mom’s voice called out for him, hearing his voice.

“In here, momma. Woojin’s here, too.” Woojin quickly fixed his hair as his mother peeked over the couch.

“Oh, hello Woojin. You’re always welcome here, of course, but shouldn’t you boys be in school?” She pointedly looked at Hyunjin and his smile dropped a little.

“Some things happened and I wasn’t feeling very good so Woojin took me home and looked after me for a bit.” He gave her a small smile, hoping she wouldn’t ask for more details just yet. Then she took notice that he had no makeup on and was like that in front of Woojin. She was shocked. She rarely saw him without makeup at home and she’s his mother. 

“Okay. We’ll talk about it later, all right?” Hyunjin nodded then she looked at the messy coffee table. “You boys ate everything and didn’t leave anything for me?” She said jokingly but Woojin panicked a little.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I can order something for you. What would you like?” He reached for his phone but she laughed and motioned for him to stop.

“No, no. I was just kidding.” Hyunjin giggled and took Woojin’s phone from him. “It’s okay. I brought food for myself. Well, for Hyunjin too but looks like you ate already. That’s fine. More for me.” She said as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Sorry, hyung, she’s so embarrassing.”

“I don’t think so. She’s fun. But I can’t believe I didn’t think to get her anything.” Woojin shook his head before resting it on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hyunjin left a kiss on the top of his head before resting his cheek on top of it.

“No worries. We were both a little distracted. Do you want to watch another movie?”

“Hmm, what time is it?” Hyunjin pressed the home button on Woojin’s phone and showed him the time. School would be out in just 30 minutes. 

“I guess we can watch one more. I have to go home and make dinner for my dad afterwards.” Hyunjin nodded. 

“How come you cook for him all the time?”

“He’s not the best cook. My mom would do most of the cooking but when they got divorced, it was always take out. I grew tired of it so I taught myself how to cook.”

“Ah, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Nah, don’t be. I don’t really see her much anymore and I kinda enjoy cooking. It’s a stress reliever for me.” Hyunjin reached around to caress his face, using his freshly filed nails to softly move against his cheek. After dropping one last kiss on the top of his head, Hyunjin dropped his hand as well and held Woojin’s hand that was on his lap.

“How about Lilo and Stitch next?”

“Ooh, you read my mind.” Woojin smiled as he lifted his head. Hyunjin smiled back and began searching for the movie as Woojin cleaned up the mess. He went into the kitchen to throw it all away when he accidentally made eye contact with Hyunjin’s mom. She was eating her food on the table while scrolling through her phone. He awkwardly smiled at her before returning to Hyunjin on top of the couch this time. Hyunjin waited for Woojin to sit down before cuddling up to him. He socked feet were across Woojin’s lap with his head on his shoulder while one of Woojin’s hands rested on his leg and the other arm wrapped around his shoulder. Hyunjin couldn’t have asked for a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the words of queen b: LISTEEEEN
> 
> we had the randomest power outage last night at 6pm that lasted until 5:30 am THIS MORNING AND I WANTED TO FIGHT A BITCH. we had to go to a pet friendly hotel cause it's summer and hot as balls and my dog was panting even though he wasn't moving around a lot and ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> and then just now, we had no wifi for idk how long cause i was asleep until i wasn't and realized there was no wifi and i wanted to update but i couldn't nandnfk but it's back and here is this chapter :D


	16. weee wooo weee wooo

It was difficult leaving Hyunjin after the movie. Woojin really wanted to stay with him especially after the boy clung onto him all the way to the door. Even though Hyunjin only had socks on, he followed him with his arms wrapped around Woojin from behind all the way out to the car while Woojin laughed.

“Baby, come on, let go. I gotta go home.” He chuckled.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Hyunjin pouted, finally dropping his arms from around him just to wrap around him again when Woojin turned around to face him. Woojin chuckled and kissed him.

“Whenever you wanna see me, I’ll be here.” 

“I wanna see you now.” Woojin laughed.

“You are seeing me.” Hyunjin closed his eyes and repeated his sentence. Woojin couldn’t stop laughing. He was doing the most. He kissed him one more time before reaching around him to pry Hyunjin’s hands off of him. He continued to hold them as he pushed them to Hyunjin’s side.

“I’m gonna be busy tomorrow morning but I should be free later.” Hyunjin told him. Woojin nodded.

“Maybe I can take you to my house. I’ll cook for you.” Woojin raised his eyebrows a few times. Hyunjin bit his lip to stop himself from smiling but eventually failed.

“I’d love that.” With one last kiss, Hyunjin let Woojin go. He watched him get in the car and back out of the driveway then roll his window down to blow a kiss at him before leaving. Hyunjin was in la la land for the few seconds it took to get back into his house. As he closed the door, his mom walked into the living room and looked at him.

“So, wanna tell me what happened today?” Yeah, he was back on earth now. Hyunjin sighed.

“Some asshole did something to make me uncomfortable and I didn’t feel good so Woojin took me home.”

“What did this asshole do to my baby?” She got closer to him to inspect his face.

“He didn’t hit me but…” Hyunjin continued softly, “I wore a dress today and he lifted it in front of everyone.” She gasped.

“He did what?! Surely, he was expelled! Is he expelled?” Hyunjin shrugged.

“I don’t know, I left right after.”

“If I hear he got out of this scotch free, I will not let it go, Hyunjin.” Hyunjin sighed.

“I know, mom.” She sighed and toned it down, sensing Hyunjin was getting in distress. 

“At least Woojin managed to make you happy afterwards.” Hyunjin blushed and nodded.

“You two were awfully close today though. I think I even saw a little something when I peeked outside.” Hyunjin froze.

“W-what did you see?”

 

“Oh, it was probably nothing. Friends do it all the time, don’t they?” She waved it off and began walking away.

“Mom!” Hyunjin whined.

“When were you going to tell me he’s your man now?” She turned around and asked him with a grin on her face.

“It literally happened today. Right before you came home actually. You ruined our moment!” He faked being angry at her. 

“Oh, you know moms and their amazing timing.” She chuckled and hugged. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I’m so happy for you. You went out and got you a man.” Hyunjin giggled and hugged her back.

“He’s so special to me, mommy.”

“Oh, I know he is, sweetie. I can tell he really likes you, too. Now, I can’t tell you what to do when I’m not around but, I beg you, please be careful. Be safe and you don’t have to rush into anything. Anything at all, okay?” Hyunjin blushed again but nodded.

“I know, mom. And I know he won’t force me into anything. He wouldn’t even hug me afterwards because he was scared I’d be uncomfortable.” Her mom smiled. There couldn’t have been a better person for Hyunjin.

 

Come the next day, Woojin slept in. And by sleeping in, he meant it was nearing 8 am when he woke up. He stayed in bed a bit longer and went through his phone. He liked the rest of Hyunjin’s photos before staring at the ones he took of him. He uploaded them as soon as Woojin left his house. Some of the comments were asking him about who’s hand that was and how cutely Hyunjin was looking at the person behind the camera. Woojin smirked. Maybe one day they’ll know it’s him.

When Woojin got up to shower nearly an hour later, his father had gotten up and began preparing to go to work.

“Uh, hey, dad?” Woojin called out to him.

“Yeah?” He turned around to face him before he got to the kitchen.

“A f-friend of mine is coming by later. He’ll probably stay for dinner. Is that cool?”

“Oh, yeah, totally. What’s this friend’s name?”

“Hyunjin.” His eyebrows raised.

“Hyunjin as in the Hyunjin who dresses like a girl?” Woojin froze. Shit. He knew this would come to bite him in the ass.

“Oh, n-no, a completely different Hyunjin. Yeah. There’s like 4 of them in my class.” Woojin lied straight through his teeth and he couldn’t tell if his father believed him but he let it go anyways.

“All right then. I’ll be home by 5, okay?” Woojin nodded.

“Got it.” Then Woojin went into the bathroom. He’s fucked. He’s so fucked. How was he going to make this work? His dad hadn’t even met Hyunjin and he already hated him. Woojin had to figure out a way to trick Hyunjin into dressing a bit more masculine without straight up telling him that. He sighed. He’ll think about it in the shower.

 

When he got out, his dad had already left the house. Now, he could lay on the living room couch and debate with himself how he was going to do this.

After watching a few episodes of Spongebob on TV while eating a gigantic bowl of cereal, Hyunjin ended up being the first to text him.

Baby [12:04 p.m.]  
Hey~! I’m finished running errands with my mom. Is it okay if she drops me off at yours rn?

Damn it, he wasted time. He was hoping to ask Hyunjin to dress comfortably but to cover up because his house was cold, which wasn’t a lie. It was always cold in there. But now, he had no choice but to send his address to him and hope he wasn’t wearing makeup.

When Hyunjin texted him saying he was outside, Woojin walked up to the door to see him there. He was wearing a hoodie with shorts underneath and trainers. He had on light makeup, almost natural, and his lips were a natural shade of red. Hyunjin grinned when he saw him and hugged him. For a moment, Woojin forgot about his dilemma and hugged him just as tightly. Woojin waved at his mom that was waiting in her car before she drove away.

“Hi, hyung.”

“Hi, baby. You look so cute.” Woojin couldn’t stop himself from complimenting him.

“Huusshh. No I don’t.” Hyunjin blushed and then Woojin moved out of the way to let him into his house.

“This house looks so manly.” Hyunjin giggled.

“Wha- What does that mean?”

“It’s not bad! It’s just very…brown.” Hyunjin giggled as Woojin shrugged.

“I’m not even mad. You’re right.”

“Do you want something to drink or eat?” Hyunjin looked at him before pouting.

“You didn’t kiss me yet.” Woojin smiled then held his waist as he gave him a big, loud kiss.

“Mmmmwuah!” Hyunjin giggled.

“Oww,” 

“Sorry,” Woojin laughed then soothed his lips with a softer kiss.

“Better.” Hyunjin hummed and nodded.

“Okay.” Once they settled on the couch, Woojin once again was reminded at how Hyunjin dressed. Woojin excused himself, saying he was going to use the bathroom. He did but he also lowered the temperature a little more to ensure that Hyunjin’s legs would get cold enough for Woojin to offer him a pair of sweatpants.

After 30 minutes, Hyunjin pulled his hoodie over his legs as he cuddled up to Woojin. He took that time to ask him.

“Baby, do you wanna borrow some sweats?” Hyunjin nodded.

“Yes, please.” 

“’Kay, come on.” He grabbed his hand and took him to his room. “I just realized I didn’t even show you my room yet.” 

“I saw a little bit when we face timed. I like it." Woojin’s room was usually always dark since he was too lazy to pull the curtains apart most of the time, and he hardly spent a lot of time in his room anyways. A clothing rack was next to the window, a small dresser was on the opposite wall and a full bed was pushed against the corner with a night table and lamp next to it. A small desk was at the end of his bed with very little room between the desk and wall for his chair to fit but he made it work.

Woojin looked through his dresser before handing him a pair of grey sweats to go with Woojin’s white hoodie that he had on. 

“Here. I’ll be in the living room, okay?” Hyunjin nodded and then the older left to give him privacy.

The next thing Woojin had planned was to somehow convince Hyunjin to wipe off some of his makeup. Up close, Woojin could see the blush and glittery eyeliner underneath his eyes. Woojin was wearing a black t-shirt so he used that as a way to trick Hyunjin into washing his face.

“Baby, why don’t you wipe some of your makeup off.” Woojin gently dabbed at his cheeks.

“What? Why?” Hyunjin pouted.

“’Cause you’re getting makeup on my shirt.” Woojin pointed to the tiniest dot of foundation on his shoulder. Hyunjin pouted and tried wiping it off.

“But I wanna make a good impression on your dad.”

“Trust me, baby, he wouldn’t mind.” Hyunjin sighed. “Plus, I really like your bare face.” Hyunjin blushed and narrowed his eyes before standing up.

“Don’t try to be cute about it. I’m only doing this ‘cause I wanna cuddle.” Then he disappeared into the bathroom after Woojin pointed towards it. There was that.

 

As the clock neared 5, Woojin was beginning to get nervous again. He almost wanted to tell Hyunjin some excuse to get him to go home or to eat out or something and Woojin would just bring food for his dad later but he knew it was too late when he saw the headlights pull into the driveway. Woojin sat up straighter making Hyunjin pull away from their cuddle.

“Oh, is your dad home?” Woojin nodded and stood up when the door opened.

“Hey, dad.”

“Woojin-ah,” his father greeted him. 

“This is Hyunjin. Hyunjin, my dad.” Hyunjin stood up and gave him a bow.

“Hello, Mr. Kim. It’s nice to meet you.” His dad offered Hyunjin a handshake which he obviously took. Woojin was suddenly glad that Hyunjin took off his nail polish the day before.

“It’s nice to meet you, too. You’re the first friend Woojin’s brought to this house.” His dad laughed. Friend, damn it. Woojin looked at Hyunjin’s expression but he didn’t seem to be affected by it. He just nodded and smiled. 

“So, what’s for dinner?” His dad asked him.

“I’m gonna make spaghetti and meatballs. Which is why I haven’t started yet. It’s easy. Hyunjin-ah, you wanna help me?” Hyunjin was a little off put with how distant Woojin was acting but decided to not question it.

“Sure.” With one more awkward smile at his dad, Hyunjin followed Woojin to the kitchen. He could feel the dad’s eyes on him, looking at his every move. It made Hyunjin uncomfortable but again, he decided to not question it.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked Woojin. Woojin took out a big pot and a pan and set them both on the stove before grabbing the pot and handing it to Hyunjin.

“Fill this up to about here, please.” Hyunjin nodded and did what he asked and then set it back on the stove.

“Boil?” He asked Woojin as he tried figuring out with knob was for which burner.

“Yeah. It’s this one.” Woojin ended up twisting the knob for him.

“Okay, what else?”

“Sauce.” Woojin let go of the pack of ground beef on the counter and looked into the fridge and pantry to get the ingredients for the sauce. It seemed like Woojin would get into this zone where when he cooked, he was extra serious so he chalked off his distant demeanor for that.

But then, every time that Hyunjin would get too close or look over his shoulder, Woojin would take a tiny step back and laugh awkwardly. Hyunjin couldn’t understand. Woojin’s never pulled away from him. And he hasn’t been calling him baby this whole time.

“Hyu—”

“All right! Dinner’s ready!” Woojin yelled out for his father to hear. Hyunjin decided to question him later. “Go sit at the table. I’ll bring everything out.” Hyunjin didn’t want to because that would probably mean having to seat with his dad alone waiting for Woojin to return.

“Let me help you bring stuff out.”

“No, no it’s okay. Go sit down. If you want, bring some drinks out.” Woojin pointed to the fridge as he began scooping spaghetti and meatballs onto the plates. “Get my dad a beer, would you?” Hyunjin tried not to roll his eyes as he did what he was told. He grabbed two water bottles and a beer and brought it to the table where his dad was already sitting.

“Oh, thank you, Hyunjin-ah.” Hyunjin nodded and sat in the seat next to the seat in front of him.

“So, are you into sports?” He asked Hyunjin.

“Um, I don’t personally play any but I don’t mind watching.” His dad looked a bit disappointed but nodded.

“You got a girlfriend?” Hyunjin uncomfortably said no. An awkward silence settled between the two of them until Woojin came in with the plates. He set them down and Hyunjin got sad when Woojin sat next to his dad and in front of Hyunjin instead of next to him.

“This looks good, son.”

“Thanks. Hyunjin helped a lot, though.”

“Well, thank you, too, Hyunjin.” Hyunjin nodded with a tight smile and then began eating after the other two already started. Usually, Hyunjin could eat a lot but so many questions were going through his head that he wasn’t feeling that hungry anymore.

“So, Hyunjin, what do you do?” 

“Hmm?”

“Well, everyone’s into something. Woojin here has played every sport under the sun. What about you? You said you don’t play sports, so…?” Woojin didn’t look at Hyunjin as he continued chewing his own food.

“Um, well, I used to dance a lot.”

“Dance?” He looked either impressed or disappointed again. “What kind of dance?”

“Hip hop, mostly, but I stopped a few years ago.”

“Ah, what a shame. Sounds cool.” Hyunjin nodded and went back to lazily picking up noodles with his fork.

“So, Woojin, you find any girls you’re interested in at this new school?” Now it was Woojin’s turn to look uncomfortable.

“No, dad. Not really.” 

“No one?” Woojin shook his head and for some reason, Hyunjin took it personally. He could’ve at least said he was interested in _someone_. He didn’t have to specify the gender, maybe his father would have just assumed it was a girl. Hyunjin wasn’t stupid, he understood why Woojin hadn’t introduced him as his boyfriend or anything to his dad. Maybe he wasn’t out to him yet and Hyunjin wasn’t about to force him to do it but he also didn’t like how easily Woojin was sweeping him under the rug as soon as his father was present. 

“Excuse me, it’s getting late and I promised my mom I’d be home early. I’m sorry. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Kim.” Hyunjin stood up and left the dining room. At least Woojin had half a mind to follow him to the door.

“Hyunjin-ah. Baby,” Woojin said the last word low enough for only Hyunjin to hear and Hyunjin snapped.

“Oh, finally you call me that. I didn’t realize it before but I do now. You know, you were the last person I thought would try to make me change to be more acceptable to other people’s eyes.”

“I wasn’t—”

“You tricked me into wearing sweats and to wash my makeup off in fear that your dad wouldn’t accept me.” Woojin didn’t know what to say because, yeah, it was true and he wasn’t proud of it. Woojin sighed and looked down.

“Whatever, I’m leaving.”

“Babe,”

“Don’t call me that.” Hyunjin said before slamming the door. Woojin dropped his head against it and tried to hold the tears back.

“Woojin-ah,” It took everything for Woojin not to yell.

“What?” He lifted his head and turned around to face his father who had his arms crossed over his chest.

“Was he the Hyunjin you told me that dressed like a girl?”

“Yes. And what?”

“Well, why the hell did you lie to me?”

“Because you said boys shouldn’t dress like girls. And that’s it’s not right if they wear too much makeup but that’s how he is. I didn’t want to hide him but I ended up forcing him to change who he is just so you wouldn’t get suspicious.”

“Son,”

“Now, he’s mad at me. He’ll probably break up with me.”

“Break up? Woojin, are you two dating?” His father looked shocked.

“Yes! Yes, we are. We were. Fuck!” Woojin slammed his fist against the front door, making a dent in it. 

“I don’t know why it’s so hard to talk to you sometimes. I feel like I can’t tell you what I do and don’t want to do because everything has to be your way. Everything has to be to your liking. And I’ve been suffering trying to make everything right for you. I took on so many sports. Dad, I hated football. It took two concussions for you to let me get out of that and then lacrosse, it was like the same thing all over again. You’ve been asking me every day when am I going to sign up for sports. I don’t want to! I want my body to rest! It needs to rest! I want to do what I want to do, for once!” Woojin didn’t hold back his tears this time. It was the first time he was yelling at his dad and the first he ever opened up to him. 

“And dad, I don’t know if I’m gay or not but that doesn’t matter. Hyunjin…was my boyfriend and I asked him. Okay, it was my choice and I was lucky enough for him to say yes.” As he finished his rant, he looked over at his dad. He hadn’t interrupted him, not once, which was odd. Usually he would cut in, absolutely needing to give his two cents but what Woojin saw made him go into extreme panic.

“Dad?!” The older man was holding a hand to his chest and leaning forward. His left arm lost strength and he fell to the floor.

“Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on my computer so *upside down smiley emoji* x10


	17. ur the best

Hyunjin didn’t talk to Woojin all of Sunday. But he was too prideful to admit to his mom what happened and why he called to ask her to pick him up a few blocks down at 7 pm.

It was weird waking up Monday morning and not feeling like getting dressed up and putting makeup on but he did it anyways. He settled on wearing a tight fitting white ribbed shirt and blue jeans. He put on red converse for a spot of color and only did natural makeup. A bit of foundation and concealer to mask the redness in his eyes, cheeks, and nose, mascara, the smallest bit of orange blush and a red lip tint. That’s all he needed. He let his hair do whatever it wanted to do as long as it behaved and then walked out of the door.

He wasn’t excited about walking to school again but he did it anyway. He got to school late considering he forgot to leave earlier than he has been because of course it would take longer if he walked. 

When he got to his creative writing class, Bumkey wasn’t there and Yunho didn’t bother him. Chaeryoung smiled at him when he walked in.

“Hey, Chaeryoung-ah,”

“Hi, Hyunjin! Are you okay? You look a bit tired?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, just overslept a little. I’m fine.” She nodded and let it go. They made small conversation throughout the class and soon Hyunjin was dreading going to lunch. Would Woojin be there? He wasn’t exactly ready to see him. But either way, with his chin held high, he walked towards their table. Woojin wasn’t there yet but Jeongin and Seungmin was. 

“Hey, where were you this morning?” Jeongin asked him.

“I was late.”

“How come?” The younger boy tilted his head in confusion.

“I had to walk and I didn’t calculate my time right.”

“Walk? But doesn’t Woojin hyung take you?” Before Hyunjin could respond, Seungmin did instead.

“Woojin hyung didn’t come to school today. Did he tell you why?” He asked Hyunjin. Hyunjin shook his head.

“I didn’t even know he wasn’t here.” Was all Hyunjin said. The both of them looked confused at each other. Something was off.

“Hyung, are you—”

“Afternoon, my lovely children.” The three of them were shocked to see Chan come up to the table and setting his lunch tray down next to Hyunjin.

“Hyung! What are you doing here?” Hyunjin asked him.

“What do you mean? It’s lunch time.”

“Yeah, but you’re usually the last one here.” Chan just shrugged and took a bite out of his mac and cheese.

“Oh! Hyunjin, how’s Woojin doing?” Hyunjin looked confused at him.

“What do you mean?”

“He was at the hospital yesterday.” His mother was a doctor and Chan stops by occasionally to drop off some food for her and he happened to see Woojin there.

“The h-hospital?” Hyunjin said. Chan’s eyes widened when he realized he just broke the one thing Woojin asked him not to do and that was to not tell anyone he saw him there. 

“Shit, um…yeah. Damn it, he told me not to tell anyone.”

“Why would he say that? Hyung, why was he at the hospital?” Hyunjin was freaking out.

“It’s not for him! He’s physically okay but his dad had a heart attack Saturday night.” Hyunjin’s eyes widened. He was there Saturday night. This must’ve happened after he left.

“That’s why he’s not here today.” Hyunjin thought out loud. “Channie hyung, please tell me what room he’s in.”

“I don’t remember what room but he’s at my mom’s floor. Do you remember where that is?” One time Hyunjin and Chan went to visit his mom at the hospital before they went to hang out.

“I remember the building, yeah.”

“Okay, so you take the elevator to the 5th floor. She’s working today so try to find her and ask her where you can find him.” Hyunjin nodded.

“Thanks, hyung.” Hyunjin got up and grabbed his bag.

“Wait, I didn’t mean now!” But Hyunjin had already begun running towards the gates. He ran a few blocks away to the main road and hailed down a cab. No one deserves to be alone while their only parent was in the hospital. 

After paying the cab driver what he owed, he ran into the building and followed Chan’s direction. It was easy to find his mom and she was excited to see him. Hyunjin gave her a tired smile and accepted her hug.

“It’s so good to see you. How come you’re here? Is Sooyeon okay?” Hyunjin reassured her that his mother was fine.

“Yes, yes, she’s fine. I’m actually here for one of my friends. His dad was admitted Saturday night with a heart attack. Would you mind telling me what room he’s in?” 

“Of course, what’s his name?”

“Uh, shit, I don’t know his first name.”

“Last name?”

“Kim. He must’ve gotten here like after 7ish at night.” 

“Kim Woojung, 47, admitted at 7:23 pm.” She looked at him. Hyunjin shrugged.

“I think that’s him.” She sighed.

“Technically, I’m not supposed to give off a person’s room number if you’re not sure but, this sounds like your friend’s dad. Room 516. Go this way. The room is to your right.” After Hyunjin thanked her, he went off to find his room. He casually looked into all the open doors just in case he’d find Woojin in any of them but nothing. He got to room 516 and swallowed his nerves and knocked gently on the door. 

A few seconds later, someone opened the door and Hyunjin sighed in relief when he saw Woojin with tired eyes.

“Hyunjin?” The last person he expected to see was him.

“Hey. Can I come in?” Woojin stepped aside for him to go through. Hyunjin peeked at Mr. Kim and he had several things plugged into him. 

“Oh my god, how is he?” Hyunjin turned to Woojin after he closed the door. Hyunjin’s heart broke at how quickly Woojin’s eyes began watering. “Come here.” Hyunjin whispered and hugged Woojin. It was the older man’s turn to cry into his shoulder. Hyunjin tried to hold back his own tears. This isn’t about him.

After Woojin calmed down enough, Hyunjin led him to the two cushion couch against the wall next to the door that was facing Mr. Kim. Hyunjin pushed Woojin’s head to rest against his shoulder then used that hand to run his fingers through his hair.

“He,” Woojin cleared his throat before continuing. “He had a heart attack after you left. It was my fault.”

“Don’t say that. No, it wasn’t.” Hyunjin tilted his head back to look at him.

“But it was. The doctors said it was likely due to stress ‘cause he’s relatively young. We fought after you left and I said some things and then…he fell to the floor, Hyunjin. It was my fault.” Woojin began crying again. Hyunjin didn’t know what to do to convince him otherwise. He just held him.

“If I know you like I think I do, you wouldn’t fight for no reason. Sometimes you just have things to say that needs to be said and you shouldn’t have to hold that back. It wasn’t your fault that your dad’s here and it’s not his fault either. Things like this just happens and it sucks. I’m sorry this happened. But please don’t blame yourself.” That was all he could say. Woojin tried to believe him and it did make him feel a bit better but he needed to hear it from his dad to really be able to forgive himself.

“I told him the truth.” Woojin said after a few minutes of silence.

“What was that?”

“Well, I told him about how I felt forced to do things that I didn’t want to do and how much I was sick and tired of playing sports year after year and that I felt like I couldn’t tell him that I didn’t want to anymore. And I told him that you were my boyfriend and that I was the one to ask you and that I got lucky enough that you said yes. That was the last thing I said to him.” Hyunjin didn’t know how to respond to that but then that’s when he noticed Woojin’s bandaged up hand.

“What happened to your hand?” Hyunjin gently picked it up.

“It’s just a bruised bone. I kinda hit the front door.” Hyunjin tsked and left a small kiss over the bandage before pressing another kiss to his forehead.

“That wasn’t smart, babe.” Woojin felt a small flame of hope ignite in his chest at the pet name.

“Am I still your babe?” Woojin looked up at him. Hyunjin smiled at him before nodding.

“I understand why you were so secretive and distant but I wished you would’ve told me why. I would’ve played along, you know. The last thing I would ever do is force you to come out to anybody. We could’ve eased our way into it. You didn’t have to do it alone or all at once.”

“It’s not even that. Like, I would’ve told him that I was interested in guys. Well, one guy, but remember when I told you my dad and I had a disagreement one night?” Hyunjin nodded. “I asked him what he thought about homosexuals and how they’re getting killed for no good reason and then I mentioned you…I even said your name by accident but I asked him what he thought about guys wearing typically female clothes and makeup and he didn’t agree with it. I wanted to introduce you to him ‘cause he’s the only family I have but at the same time, I didn’t want to overwhelm him.” Woojin took a deep breath. His voice was beginning to crack again. Hyunjin dropped another kiss on the top of his head and waited for him to continue.

“It was stupid. I should’ve been honest with the both of you and now I hurt you and him.” Hyunjin didn’t know how to respond because, yes, he should’ve been honest, but he was so fragile at the moment, he didn’t want to break him more.

“I’m sorry, Hyunjin-ah. I really am. You deserve better.” Hyunjin shook his head and forced him to look at him.

“You are the best for me, though.” Woojin went to disagree but Hyunjin put a finger to his lips. “You treat me with respect, you’re always looking out for me, and yeah, this wasn’t the best moment of our relationship, but you apologized. And I can tell it’s genuine and that you understand why I got upset without me having to tell you. Literally, no other man would’ve done that. Men are dumb.” Woojin chuckled and Hyunjin smiled. He missed that sound.

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“Except me, of course.” Hyunjin flipped his non existent long hair and Woojin chuckled again.

“Nah, never you.” Hyunjin chuckled.

“Either way, babe, I’m here for you, okay? You don’t have to go through this alone. When Mr. Kim wakes up, you’ll take care of him, and I’ll take care of you.”

“Who will take care of you, though?”

“My mom.” Hyunjin said without a second thought.

“And who will take care of her?” Now he was just messing around.

“Her secret boyfriend that she’s been trying to hide from me.”

“And who will—”

“Oh, my god. Stop.” They laughed and then Woojin sat up straighter.

“Thank you for coming here, baby. And for accepting my apology. I don’t deserve you.” Woojin looked down at their hands that he intertwined.

“Stop bringing yourself down, hyung. If I thought your apology was shit or disingenuous, I wouldn’t have accepted it.” Woojin nodded and took a deep breath before looking back at Hyunjin.

“Thank you.” He forced himself to say rather than the other words he nearly said. Hyunjin smiled and nodded.

“Always.” Woojin leaned in slowly, giving Hyunjin enough time to reject him but instead, he met him halfway. Hyunjin can’t believe he’s gone a full day without feeling those lips on his. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other until they heard someone clearing their throat. They whipped their heads towards Mr. Kim.

“Dad!” Woojin stood up and was by his father’s side in less than a second.

“Well, that was awfully cute.” His raspy voice chuckled.

“Oh my—thank god.” Woojin bent over and rested his forehead over his and his father’s intertwined hands. He needed to sleep for a whole day after today.

“Hyunjin-ah, come here, please.” Mr. Kim said. Hyunjin nervously stood up and walked over to stand a few feet away from Woojin.

“This side, this side.” He flapped his free hand on his other side and Hyunjin looked at Woojin before walking over to the other side. He hesitantly grabbed the hand that Mr. Kim offered him.

“I think we all should talk.”

“We can do that later, dad. You just had a heart attack and you’re waking up for the first time today. Just rest.” Woojin pressed a cool hand over his forehead.

“I can rest later. Right now, I need to let my son and his boyfriend know that I accept them.” Both of their eyes widened slightly and their mouths opened.

“R-really?” Woojin asked him.

“Yes. I owe you both an apology but, Hyunjin, I’m so, so sorry that I’ve said things that I for some reason thought was wrong when you are those things. Well not things. You’re not objects but—”

“I understand what you mean, Mr. Kim.” Hyunjin said to him, a smile playing on his face.

“And I’m sorry, Woojin, that I made you feel like you couldn’t be straight up and honest with me and that I forced you to trick Hyunjin into changing himself. That wasn’t right and I take full responsibility for that. I also want to say sorry for not realizing how shit of a dad I’ve been.”

“You haven’t, dad.”

“But, I have. I watched you get hurt, I’ve taken you to clinics, the E.R., so many doctor’s appointments over sports related injuries and I kept pushing you to continue. What kind of father does that?” Woojin rested his forehead over their hands once more, trying to hide his tears.

“I know it’ll take more than a couple of words to gain your forgiveness so I’m not asking you to forgive me now. I will work hard to show you both that I accept you and that I welcome you to be who you are and to do whatever it is you want to do. Just please, talk to me. I didn’t realize that I made it difficult for you to open up to me and I never wanted that. I really didn’t.” Woojin wiped the tears from his face before standing up straight.

“Thank you, dad.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kim.” 

“No, thank you both for opening my eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is one more chapter and a short lil epilogue after thisssss <3<3


	18. i am: baby

Mr. Kim managed to convince Woojin to go to school the next day, claiming that he will be fine and that he’s already doing better. So, with the help from Hyunjin, Woojin got home. Hyunjin was very hesitant in leaving him alone in an empty house so he quickly called his mom and asked if Woojin could sleep over. She was reluctant to say yes but when Hyunjin mentioned what happened, after Woojin said it was okay of course, she said okay.

They were both disappointed when she said that they couldn’t sleep in the same room together. But their house only had 2 rooms so Woojin ended up having to sleep on the couch. Of course, Hyunjin wasn’t having none of it and snuck Woojin into his room in the middle of the night and set an alarm for a few minutes before his mom would get up to make sure that Woojin gets back before she realizes.

They were like giggling schoolgirls as they settled under the covers facing each other.

“What if she gets up in the middle of the night?” Woojin asked him, though he didn’t look too worried himself if the excited smile on his face said anything. Hyunjin mirrored his smile.

“She won’t. She takes sleeping aids. She’s out like a light until morning.” 

For the next minute, the two just stared at each other, taking in their features as best as they could with just the light from the fairy lights Hyunjin had turned on above his bed.

“You know, you’re unbelievably gorgeous.” Woojin whispered to him.

“And you’re unbelievably beautiful. Inside and out.” Hyunjin reminded him. 

“I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d probably be at home alone. Just the thought of that makes me anxious.” Hyunjin readjusted the sheets on his shoulders, Woojin helping him out a bit.

“Thank you. I feel like I haven’t said it. But thank you.”

“For what?” Hyunjin looked at him quizzically.

“Literally everything. For being there for me, for making sure I was okay even though I fucked up, for being my boyfriend. You know you’re my first.” Woojin admitted softly. Hyunjin’s eyes widened slightly.

“Your first boyfriend?”

“My first relationship.” Woojin chuckled uncomfortably.

“No fucking way. I don’t believe that.” Woojin nodded.

“I was always too busy. I was interested in this one girl and we sorta dated for like a week but she dumped me ‘cause I practiced too much and I was always sweaty or whatever. We never even kissed or held hands or anything.” Hyunjin scoffed.

“She missed out on the best man ever. Good.” Woojin doubted that. He didn’t even make time for her.

“Good?” Woojin chuckled.

“Yeah, ’cause you’re all mine now. And I get to be your firsts.” Hyunjin smiled shyly. Woojin blushed and focused on Hyunjin’s hands that were creeping up out of the sheets. Woojin held it and smiled.

“I’m kind of scared to ask if I’m your first too.”

“Why would you be scared?” Hyunjin said, narrowing his eyes at him. “Do I look like someone who gives himself up so easily?”

“No, no! That’s not what I meant!” Woojin began getting up but Hyunjin pushed him back down with a laugh.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Shhh.” Hyunjin pet his head a few times until Woojin settled down.

“It’s possible you’ve had a boyfriend before, that you’ve kissed someone else before and stuff. I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

“No, tell me what’s on your mind. Please.” Woojin sighed and looked back down to their hands, not being able to look at Hyunjin in the eyes as he explained himself.

“It’s… like, it’s your body and you’re your own person and you can do whatever you want. And it’s dumb ‘cause like everything would’ve happened before you met me, right?” Hyunjin didn’t respond, thinking it was a rhetorical question. “I feel like…like I’m not skilled enough. Like when you kissed me, I had no idea what to do and it was probably the worst kiss of your life.” Hyunjin shook his head as Woojin kept talking. “And…it’s gonna sound so dumb and stupid and idiotic and—”

“Hyung, just say it. What’s really bothering you?” Hyunjin told him gently.

“I wish I was your first just like you are mine.” Woojin whispered. Hyunjin smiled softly at how much Woojin fought with himself to not feel that way. But Hyunjin couldn’t blame him. He loved the fact that he was Woojin’s first everything. And he loved the fact that Woojin was the same for him.

“Woojinnie hyung, you’re my first relationship, too.” Woojin looked at him and tried to ignore the butterflies in his insides.

“Am I really?” Hyunjin nodded.

“I was very intimidating to a lot of people and there was this one guy who said he was interested in me but he couldn’t be seen with me because of how I looked. That I was a ‘dead giveaway,’ whatever that meant.” Woojin bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything in anger.

“So, really, you’re the only man ever to see me for who I am and not try to change me. You weren’t afraid to be seen with me and to hold my hand and kiss me in the hallways.” 

“But I did try to make you change.”

“That doesn’t count, though.”

“Of course it does. I acted just like that guy and tricked you into passing off as something and someone you aren’t just so my dad wouldn’t get suspicious. I’m no better than them.” Hyunjin was sad to see how much Woojin was fighting with himself. He didn’t know how to convince him that Hyunjin loved him just the way he is and loved the way he treats him and holds him and talks to him. Everything.

“Maybe that was true. But I know you didn’t like doing that. Did you?”

“Fuck no. I felt so disappointed in myself that I was more scared of what my father would say than to be upfront with him.”

“Okay, so we both agree that wasn’t our best moment but everything got better in the end. Your dad gave us his blessing and we don’t have to hide anymore.” He reassured him. Woojin took a deep breath and let it out.

“You’re really amazing…and stuff.” He lamely said. Hyunjin laughed and moved closer to him so the tips of their noses touched.

“Thank you. So are you.” Before Woojin could say anything to deny that, Hyunjin kissed him. It was nothing like the kisses they’ve shared before and it was quite dangerous. Hyunjin wasn’t wearing pants like he normally wouldn’t and although Woojin had his shirt and sweats on, they were thin and left nothing to the imagination when Hyunjin let his hand run down his chest and stomach. He wasn’t going to touch him _there_ , though. It was way too soon and quite frankly, Hyunjin was too shy to and didn’t want to take it too far on their technical fourth day of being boyfriends. But he was excited that Woojin didn’t stop him, whether he knew that Hyunjin wouldn’t touch him or he wanted him to, he didn’t know.

Their lips would be left in a shade of red that Hyunjin couldn’t mimic with makeup when they pulled away. Woojin traced Hyunjin’s bottom lip with his thumb and left another terribly soft peck on his lips. Woojin then ran a hand down Hyunjin side, over his curves under he reached his thigh and brought his leg over his. 

“This okay?” He whispered and Hyunjin nodded as best as he could with how close their faces were. Woojin then ran his hand back up his body, making sure to pull Woojin’s sleep shirt back down to cover as much as it could and then wrapped his arm around the younger’s waist. Hyunjin followed his lead and wrapped his own arms around Woojin shoulders and let the older rest his face on Hyunjin’s neck. That’s how the two would fall asleep and that’s how Hyunjin’s mom would find them after getting up in the middle of the night to check if Woojin was still where he was supposed to be. She couldn’t find it in herself to be mad and let them be, though she would be talking to Hyunjin about it later.

 

It was something special, something that Woojin could never get tired of, watching Hyunjin put his makeup on from the very beginning of his routine. Hyunjin walked him through what he was doing and Woojin tried his very best to keep up. 

“What lip color should I wear today?” Hyunjin asked him, opening his lips drawer on his vanity. Woojin took a peek and his eyes widened at how full but organized it was in separate containers.

“So, these are more nude colors, these are reds, pinks.” Hyunjin pointed at each one respectively. “These are regular lipsticks and these are liquid lips. Those don’t transfer as easily.”

“What do you mean by transfer?”

“Like if I kissed you, it won’t leave a mark.” Woojin made an ‘ah’ sound and then picked up a watermelon red liquid lipstick and handed it to him with a cheeky smile. Hyunjin giggled and grabbed it before leaving a kiss on his cheek. He watched as Hyunjin grabbed a smaller mirror and held it close to his mouth as he carefully applied the lip color. When he was done, he took off the clip on his hair and ruffled his fringe around until they settled nicely to the side.

“How do I look?” Hyunjin tilted his head slightly as he looked at Woojin.

“Perfect. As always.” Hyunjin flipped his imaginary long hair and stood up to go to his closet.

“What should I wear?” Hyunjin whined, caught in this predicament once again. His eyes had sparkly baby pink eyeshadow with a little bit of a brown on his crease and lower lash line. He lined the top of his eyes with a brown liner and then finished it off with mascara. His cheeks were pink and his lips were that watermelon red that faded off to a pinkier color. So, Woojin concluded, he should wear pink.

“Wear this.” He pointed to a pink hoodie that had laces down both arms and ended in a knot by the cuffs.

“Hmm, okay. Look away.” Hyunjin told him and Woojin closed his eyes and put both of his hands over them for extra measure.

“You better not peek.” Hyunjin muttered as he took off his shirt. Once it was off, he looked over at Woojin to see he wasn’t peeking. He was a little disappointed that he wasn’t but finished putting the hoodie on anyways.

“Okay. Now, shorts.” Hyunjin spoke mostly to himself as he took out his favorite black shorts from his dresser along with white knee high socks. One by one, he put them on, completing his outfit off with his pink converse.

“Good?” Hyunjin posed for him once again and Woojin smiled and nodded. 

“Everything you wear looks good.”

“That’s because I have good taste.” Hyunjin shrugged a shoulder as Woojin stepped closer to him.

“I’m afraid I didn’t bring anything pink so we won’t match.” Hyunjin pouted then remembered the pink t-shirt with the word fabulous written in white small letters over the chest. He would usually wear it to sleep but it would go with Woojin’s black jeans. He looked for it in the bottom drawer and then presented it to him. Woojin giggled and accepted it.

“All right. Close your eyes.” Hyunjin smirked and hovered a hand over his eyes. But of course, he wasn’t as obedient as the older and peeked as soon as he heard Woojin take his shirt off. Woojin caught him and began laughing nervously.

“Don’t look!” He tried to cover his body with the pink shirt as Hyunjin giggled and covered his eyes again. Of course he peeked one more time as the older pulled the shirt over his head.

“Now we match perfectly!” Hyunjin hugged his waist. Woojin dropped a kiss on his lips before Hyunjin let him go. 

 

They weren’t expecting anything when they met up with their friends before class but for everyone to bombard them with questions surely wasn’t it.

“Hyung! Are you okay?”  
“How’s your dad?”  
“Why weren’t you answering your phones?”  
“Wait, what happened to your dad exactly?”

Hyunjin had to be the one to tell everyone to calm down and if Woojin wants to tell them, he would. Woojin thanked Hyunjin after pulling him back to his side and told everyone a summarized story of what happened.

“Yes, my dad and I are okay. I talked to him before I came here and he’s doing fine. They’re just watching him for a few days before he can come home. He had a heart attack, by the way, Minho.” The boys nodded and told Woojin that they hoped his dad would recover quickly. After thanking them, they settled down and continued their daily banter before it was time to go to class. Woojin once again dropped him off at his classroom.

“I’ll see you later, okay? If something happens with Bumkey or Yunho, text me as soon as it happens, okay?” Hyunjin nodded. Woojin nodded back and kissed his lips one more time before leaving him to go to his own class.

Woojin, like always, couldn’t stop thinking about those two boys and if they were going to test his patience one last time before he snapped. 

It got so bad by the time that the class period came up that Woojin left to go to the bathroom and texted Hyunjin and waited for his response. He quickly responded back.

‘Bumkey’s not here and he wasn’t here yesterday either. Yunho hasn’t bothered me. He won’t even look at me.’

‘Do you think he got expelled?’ Woojin texted back.

‘I hope so. Thank you for texting me, babe. I’m doing okay rn <3’ Woojin smiled at the little selfie that Hyunjin sent of himself and Chaeryoung holding up peace signs. Woojin sent him back a mirror selfie and holding up a peace sign as well.

‘that’s good. I’ll see you at lunch baby ly <3’ 

Woojin didn’t think twice about the text he sent and went back to his classroom. But back over to Hyunjin and Chaeryoung, they freaked out and tried to decipher what Woojin meant.

“Do you think he meant like ‘I love you’ or like ‘love ya, see ya later’ kind of thing?” Hyunjin asked Chaeryoung while messing with the laces of his sweater.

“I don’t know. I mean I say it to my girl friends and we usually just mean like the second one. I mean, has he ever sent that to you before?” 

“No,” Hyunjin shook his head.

“I think he probably meant it like ‘love ya, see ya later.’ He doesn’t seem like the kind to say your first ‘I love you’s through text message and with abbreviation on top of that.” Hyunjin took a deep breath and nodded. By then, a few minutes have passed and Hyunjin didn’t know what to text without sounding awkward so he let it go. It was still in the back of his mind, though.

When the bell rung, he waited outside his classroom with Chaeryoung knowing that Woojin will show up soon. Sure enough, he showed up just a few seconds later.

“Hey, baby.”

‘Hi, babe.” Hyunjin smiled at him and kissed him.

“Hi, Chaeryoung-ah.” Woojin smiled at her.

“Hi, Woojin oppa. Did you hear the good news? Looks like Bumkey got expelled.”

“I heard. He deserved it. If I saw his face today, I don’t know what I would’ve done.” Woojin said half jokingly. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and patted his chest twice.

“My macho man.” Woojin stuck his tongue out at him. Chaeryoung giggled, loving how they interacted with each other.

“Oh, Chaeryoung-ah, you’re welcome to eat with us. You can bring your friends, too, if that’ll make you more comfortable.” Woojin offered to her, completely forgetting that there’s already no space for them all.

“Oh, that’s okay. Honestly, it’s the only time I get to be with my girlfriend at school so,” She trailed off and Hyunjin raised his eyebrows.

“Girlfriend as in, girlfriend girlfriend or like friend who’s a girl?”

“Girlfriend, girlfriend. Actually, you two are what inspired me to finally ask her.” She said shyly. Hyunjin gasped, putting a hand over his mouth for added effect. Woojin grinned at her.

“That’s so great. Congratulations!” Woojin cheered. She giggled and thanked him.

“That’s so sweet. Oh my god, I’m gonna cry.” Woojin chuckled and put an arm around Hyunjin's shoulders.

“Thank you, guys. Anyways, I’m gonna go before she blows up my phone.” She waved at them with both of her hands before walking off.

“They grow up so fast.” Hyunjin fake sniffed.

“You’re so dramatic, babe.” Hyunjin’s act dropped at the pet name.

“Excuse me. I am baby.” Woojin rolled his eyes and began walking away. “Excuse me!” Woojin laughed as Hyunjin grabbed his arm to walk in tune with him.

“Yes?”

“I am baby.”

“Okay, baby.” Hyunjin glared at him but kissed his cheek anyways and looked straight ahead. Woojin chuckled. He was so overdramatic but Woojin loved that about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more short lil epilogue after this nwefkmslf


	19. plants n puppies pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy epilogue!

[A few years later]

Hyunjin woke up with his head resting on top of soft, tan, warm skin. He stretched out his legs and he gently hit Woojin’s. He whispered out a sorry when the older man made a noise. Hyunjin then threw his leg over Woojin’s and cuddled even closer to him, completely ignoring the fact that they were both naked.

This isn’t the first time they’ve fallen asleep naked together but it was their first time doing it in their first apartment together. Both of their names were on the lease, and they barely had any furniture but they owned something together. Well, they were renting but still!

After Woojin graduated, Hyunjin went into a panic thinking he wouldn’t see him as often anymore and that Woojin will move someplace else for college, and that they’ll try to do a long distance relationship but it won’t work and they’ll break up and basically those terrifying 2 months of Woojin’s senior year were brought to an end when Woojin showed him the acceptance letter he got from the university nearby. Hyunjin cried literal tears both in relief that he wasn’t leaving and because he was proud of him for getting into the university he’s been wanting to go to. But now, Hyunjin has graduated, he got accepted to the same school majoring in dance and minoring in design while Woojin majored in music and minored in teaching. 

It was a no brainer for the both of them to move in together once Hyunjin graduated high school. Hyunjin was already practically living in Woojin’s apartment but they wanted to move some place closer to their university and to have both of their names on the lease. Hyunjin had worked the entirety of his senior year. It was very stressful on not only him but on his relationship with Woojin because they barely had enough time together except for the few nights a week that Hyunjin would sleep over. But it was all worth it when things started falling in place.

They found the perfect studio apartment in their price range and while it was a studio, it wasn’t terribly small. They didn’t need much more than what they have. Their bed was in front of a large window with long blackout curtains to block the sunlight in the mornings. It was one of the first things they got on their first day living full time in their apartment and they were both grateful for it when they woke up the next morning.

Speaking of waking up, Hyunjin rested his chin on top of Woojin’s chest and waited for the older man to open his eyes. Hyunjin knew he was awake but they had a long…strenuous night and it was only 9 am. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” Woojin muttered.

“Can you?” Hyunjin smiled as Woojin licked his own lips a few times.

“Mm.” Hyunjin rested his cheek on his chest again. He could never get used to that. Feeling Woojin’s bare skin on his own. He was so soft and beautiful and what a man he was. Woojin lost his mind when he discovered Hyunjin’s belly button piercing for the first time. And it wasn’t even that he was naked, he just wore a crop top with a regular jeans instead of high waisted and Woojin had to sit down for a few minutes.

“What should we do today?” Hyunjin asked him as he finally moved his arm to gently drag his fingernails up and down Hyunjin’s spine.

“I figured we should get things we use every day. Also set up our desks and stuff.” They have the perfect spot in their apartment to put two desks together to make and L shape so each of them had their own work space and then another space closer to their bed where they could put Hyunjin’s vanity. He would have the best natural light ever and he couldn’t wait.

“Can we get more plants, too?”

“I think we should see how much light we get all day before we go off buying plants.”

“But they make me feel better.” Hyunjin pouted.

“I know they do, baby. Let’s just wait a bit okay?” Hyunjin continued pouting but agreed. After a few more minutes of just lying there, living right next to each other, Hyunjin began sitting up.

“Where are you going?” Woojin pouted, desperately trying to grip some part of Hyunjin to pull him back down.

“You’ve gotten so lazy in the mornings, hyung.” Hyunjin giggled and gently hit his tummy. Did Hyunjin mention how much he loved his tummy? He didn’t have rock hard abs but he was definitely toned and Hyunjin didn’t understand how he was always so toned when all the man does is eat chicken and go to class.

“You kinda kept me up all night if you don’t remember.” Woojin shot back. Hyunjin gasped and put a hand over his own chest.

“Are you saying it’s my fault you overexerted yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Wha—How?”

“You kept telling me to keep going.” Hyunjin blushed.

“Oh…” Woojin giggled. 

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you t-ah!” Hyunjin was cut off by Woojin mustering up enough energy to lift him up enough to force him to lay on top of him. Hyunjin squealed again then giggled.

“I can feel your dick on my dick.” Woojin laughed. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time, babe.” Hyunjin moved to straddle him instead so he was more comfortable. Hyunjin looked down at Woojin from that angle and Woojin looked at him and it was like falling in love all over again. It was no secret to any of them that it’s scary taking a relationship to the next level and living together full time because then you get to see if you’re really compatible and if you can stand seeing the other every single day and seeing how they can function living without their parents. Whether they’ll do the laundry or clean the dishes or pay rent on time. But Hyunjin had no doubt Woojin was responsible, and Woojin had no doubt that Hyunjin was just as responsible. 

“Can we get a puppy?” Yeah, he’s really responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah!!!! i cry!!!!!!!!! i'm literally so in love with this story and concept and i'm soft and shit omg i'm sad it's over ToT 
> 
> thank you all for reading and for commenting if you did! I hope you enjoyed the story <3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> btw this isn't to sexualize the thought of a man in heels   
> just how women don't wear makeup for men, hyunjin doesn't wear heels (and other shit) to please anyone but himself.
> 
> i may sound like i'm drooling at the thought of hyunjin in 'feminine' clothing but like...if i think a person looks good, i will say they look good, ya feel?  
> i dunno. i just have a feeling that some people will feel some type of way about this and claim i am 'sexualizing' him for writing him wearing 'feminine' clothing. not it at all, sis. 
> 
> ok thnx.


End file.
